the feeling of betrayal
by strawberry explosion
Summary: Happens after episode 26. Ever since the Grand Festival, Haruhi Fujioka became the most eligible bachelorette in the eyes of Yoshio Ohtori. What would Kyouya do about this? And what if Haruhi founds out?
1. The assignment

**I made this Ch. only in 2 hours with distractions so don't get upset with me. I'm kind of in a rush since my mom would ban me from the computer starting tommorow thanks to my idiotic brother. Pls. tell me if ot's OOC then i would immidiately fix it.**

Kyoya Ohtori just turned 18 last week. He's now a third year on Ouran academy. He's the first in his class and everything in his life seemed to be going smoothly. Until now.

We found our hero eating dinner with his father. Nothing special for most but according to his father's secretary, Yoshio Ohtori was supposed to be in a business meeting in Okinawa. If so, then why is he here?

"Kyoya" Yoshio said

"Yes, father?" Kyoya said as firm and as respectable as possible.

"I'm sure that your aware that you are already in a marriageable age and as the _owner_ of the Ohtori family business, I think it's about time that you find yourself a suitable bride." Yoshio said in an uncomfortably calm voice. **(And by that I meant How could somebody be so calm when their talking about marriage?)**

"That may be true but I'm still in high school and there won't be a girl in my age and our class would want to marry at such a young age." Kyoya gave a reasonable reply.

Yoshio chuckled and dropped his spoon and fork (or whatever the high society in Japan use) and smirked. "I expect you to say that. Now all I want is for you to get engaged with certain somebody who I think would be very suitable for your wife." He looked at his third son who continues stopped eating his meal.

"And who might be this certain someone be?" 'Maybe a daughter of an important business partner. He would never ask me to marry someone lower than that.'

"She's a friend of your, you know the one whose in the same club as you do. What's her name again? Haruhi Fujioka." Yoshio replied. Kyoya was shocked by his father's reply.

"But father, she's just a commoner. She has nothing to offer to the Ohtori family."Kyoya said trying as cool as possible..

"She's an intelligent individual as you already know. And as I could see from these reports she would be an excellent lawyer. And marrying a commoner would give a lot of publicity to the company. Furthermore she's an outstanding person and she's a kind hearted for that matter. She completes you."

Kyoya sat down in defeat. He admits, all those things his father said were undeniably true. Haruhi also paid of her debt during the Éclair incident so people already know that she's a girl. But another reason popped in his head.

"Her father would not approve of me"

"I heard that her father practically worships you and would be more than willing to be your father in law if only Haruhi would fall in love with you." Yoshio took a sip from his cup and continued. "Now your assignment is to make her fall in love with you. Understood?" Yoshio looked at Kyoya once more. After a moment of silence, "Yes father."

We found Kyoya once more in his bedroom lying in his bed thinking about what just happened earlier that night. Honestly, He was thinking about Haruhi a lot ever since the day _pretended _to rape her while on the beach. His body strangely just moved itself to the awkward position but honestly, he liked it. He can't understand the feeling he had at that time. He's heart told him to kiss her lips but he _knew _back then that he doesn't like her. But why does his heart ache every time he sees her in girlish clothes? He doesn't know about anything about himself so this might be a good opportunity figure out the mystery that is Haruhi Fujioka.

He was surprised that his father actually wanted him to marry her during the days he think about her the most.

The next day after school, Kyoya saw that the other host club members are arriving. First Tamaki entered the room then immediately annoyed Kyoya with his silly ideas for the club like making the club members look like rock stars from the 80's just because he heard some older commoners on Haruhi's apartment talk about rock bands during their time.

Second were the twins carrying Haruhi in their arms. Haruhi is still wearing boys clothing even though everybody knew she's a girl. She's having problems with her uniform. She said that it's too heavy and that it's uncomfortable in all the wrong places. She also stayed at the host club as a hostess. Surprisingly she has more customers than ever before.

The host club also recruited two new members, Sakura a first year student and the second female member of the club also the shy and sweet type of the club. and Suichi, another first year and the bad boy type.

Mori and Hunny already graduated high school and is now going to Ouran University.

"May I have your attention please?" Tamaki said out loud. "Now for this year, I decided as the host club king that as a family, we should spend winter together." Tamaki said out loud.

**I have nothing else to write so i'll end it here.**


	2. Trip to Hokkaido

'How did I get myself into this?' Haruhi thought as she sits and watch the scenery. She's wearing a very thick winter jacket and some pants. She remembered that the host club decided that they would take a skiing trip for three weeks to Hokkaido.

They were using a bus, to climb up the mountain to the Suoh cabin which is more like a mansion made of logs. She must admit, she always wanted to go skiing but not being forced to. Technically she was threatened by the twins that if she doesn't come, they would dress her up everyday until they graduate.

The trip was relatively peaceful. The twins are annoying Tamaki, as usual. Suichi is listening to his I pod. Sakura is silently watching the change of scenery, the same thing that she was doing. And Kyoya is sitting at a corner all alone typing at his laptop as usual. She was getting bored but then she remembered that she packed snacks for the trip.

Haruhi stood up and took her bags and went to Sakura. "Hi Sakura-chan"

"Ah, good morning Haruhi-sempai" she said shyly and her cheeks are red as always. Sakura always gave a shy look but she's really cute that way.

"I brought some snacks along do you want some?" Haruhi asked showing her bag full of commoner's snacks.

"Thank you, sempai." Sakura replied as she takes a bag of cotton candy. Sakura opened the bag and bit of a piece of the candy. "Mmm. It's good, what is it called?" sakura asked innocently.

"You mean you never had cotton candy before?" Haruhi asked

"Ehh. What are you two talking about over there?" Hikaru said after he's done bugging Tamaki which is now in a corner of the bus sulking.

"This treat that Haruhi sempai gave to me" Sakura showed Hikaru the bag of cotton candy.

"Let me taste." Hikaru took a piece from the bag and ate it. "It's good" Hikaru stated. "Hey let me taste" Kaoru said. Then soon almost every body in the host club ahd a helping of cotton candy except Kyoya who's still typing in his laptop.

'He's been working a bit too hard lately; I think a little cotton candy could fix that.' Haruhi thought. She stood up and walked away from the crowd and walked towards Kyoya.

"Good morning Kyoya-sempai" Haruhi said while tilting her face to see Kyoya's face. **(I just felt like adding that). **Kyoya's heart skipped a beat but he doesn't know why.

"Good morning Haruhi" he replied without even looking at her.

"You've been working too hard lately. Here, have some snacks." Haruhi asked

"The reason I've been working to hard is because of the Christmas party Tamaki wants the club to throw this year so I practically don't have time to take a break." He said in his usual cool voice. But the truth is he's busy figuring out ways to make Haruhi fall in love with him. Honestly, he doesn't really care marrying someone his parents choose for him.

Normal people would just left but Haruhi is not just any other person. So she opened a bag of chips and took a piece and moved the chip towards Kyoya's mouth.

"Here just taste one." Kyoya noticed that their faces are dangerously close together. Especially knowing Tamaki is right behind them. Then it struck him, what would Tamaki say after he found out that he's trying to seduce Haruhi? What would the rest of the student body who is now have a huge crush on her think? He shook of the thought and bit of the piece from Haruhi's hand. 'I'll just think about that later, it's not like I started my move yet.' He thought.

When they arrives the cabin; Tamaki immediately showed the others with great enthusiasm where their rooms are. The rooms are all on the second room. From right to left the rooms are in an order as follows, first the twins, Suichi, Sakura, Kyoya, Haruhi then Tamaki.

"Tono, why do you get to have the room next to Haruhi while we have the room way over the next side?" the twins said in unison

"Because the parents have to watch over their daughter, especially from little devils like you two!!" was Tamaki's response. Both Haruhi and the others, except Sakura and the twins, received a migraine from all their yelling. So Haruhi took her bags and carry it to her room.

Much to her surprise, the bag wasn't full of clothes that she packed but instead it's full of girly designer clothes. 'The twins must have done this. Nobody else likes to dress me up, except Tamaki of course.' She thought. Haruhi sighed inwards. 'Well no use of protesting now, might as well wear them.'

She dressed up for more comfortable clothes and heads towards downstairs where the others were.

Kyoya was still typing in his computer in a couch downstairs with hot chocolate on a small table beside him. Then suddenly a door upstairs opened. He looked up and saw Haruhi in a comfortable yet cute outfit. He stared with awe as she walks down the stairs.

Tamaki naturally grabbed the poor girl and yelled "Haruhi!!! You look so cute!!"

Suichi who was sitting beside Kyoya stood up and yelled "Stop suffocating her you idiot! And show as where we could do some skiing." Tamaki then went to his corner, again. **(I should really come up a name for that corner)**

"You know, Suichi's right milord. We're here for a_ skiing _trip after all" Kaoru said while his brother was laughing his ass of since Tamaki was told of by a kid two years younger than him.

Tamaki jumped up and heads towards outside to show where everybody could ski down the mountain. But Haruhi just stood still and didn't move as the others walk pass her. "Eh, Haruhi, why aren't you going?" Hikaru asked when he walk pass her.

"I can't ski." She said embarrassed. Not because she's the only one who can't ski, but because she knows what would happen next.

The twins grabbed her and rubbed their faces to her heads and said "poor girl, you never skied before. You have such a hard life." The twins said in unison.

"Shut up!!" she yelled.

"Hey what's wrong?" Tamaki asked as he looked at the twins hugging Haruhi tightly.

"Tono!! Haruhi can't ski!!" the twins said in unison.

"Is it true Haruhi? You can't ski? Let daddy teach you how" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's arms and is about to storm of towards the door. But the twins blocked the door. "Hey! No fair! Why do you get to teach Haruhi how to ski and we don't?" The twins asked.

"Because I'm the daddy and I called dibs first!"

"What are you guys still doing here? Sakura already went down the mountain." Kyoya asked.

"We're figuring out who would teach Haruhi how to ski, Kyoya-sempai" Hikaru said. Kyoya sighed. "Did it ever occur to you to ask Haruhi for a change?" Kyoya asked.

"You're right Kyoya! So Haruhi, Which one of us do you want to be your teacher?" Tamaki asked eagerly while letting go Haruhi.

"Fine, I pick, Kyoya." Haruhi said out loud.


	3. winter accident

**A.N: Before I start, I want to thank all of those who comment my story. I love all your comments and I want them to keep on coming. And ColorfulKyouya-SempaiMaybeNot always amuses me. Before I signed up I always go to your profile to look for good KyouyaxHaruhi story and I'm happy to know that my story is in your favorites. Thanks!! **

**P.s. I don't know anything about skiing so if I make any mistakes just ignore them for convenience sake. **

**One more thing, I'm not stylish. I can't properly describe good clothes so just imagine Haruhi and the others on cool stylish clothes.

* * *

**

"Why did you pick Kyoya? Daddy wants to teach Haruhi how to ski!!" Tamaki whined as Kyoya and Haruhi prepared for their skiing lesson. Haruhi looks cute

"Sempai, if I pick you, I would hardly learn anything and it might even take me three whole weeks just to learn how to stand up with the skis on. If I pick Hikaru, he would just take me to the cabin and dress me up. And if I pick Kaoru, he would just hand me over to Hikaru. Suichi, I don't even want to know what he would do to me if I pick him and Sakura already done so many thins for me plus she's to shy to teach anyone anything." Haruhi explained.

"But were talking about Kyoya here! He would charge you for the lessons! Worse he might be up to something since he agreed giving you lessons!" Tamaki exclaimed as the two entered their vehicle to go to a secret spot where they could learn how to ski in peace.

"The payment for the skiing lessons was almost paid of from all the designations Haruhi have this month." Kyoya stated while holding his binder inside the vehicle. 'Evil, pure evil' Haruhi thought.

The two left Tamaki whining and heads towards their secret location.

After four hours of teaching, Haruhi was able to ski down the mountain in a not so steep angle and without anything on her way. So they decided to call it a day. They were packing then suddenly an avalanche appeared so the two have to leave their belongings and run for their lives!!!

Kyoya is having troubles running away from the avalanche but he saw that Haruhi even worse problems upon dealing with the avalanche. Haruhi was never been a good runner nor a good athlete so he has no choice but to carry Haruhi in his arms. **(While the readers squeal)**

Haruhi was weighing him down even if she's light. He then saw a cabin a few feet away from the avalanche so he ran as fast as he can to get there. He arrived there barely making it. His right foot ached as he walked inside the cabin while still carrying Haruhi.

He gently let Haruhi down the floor as he look for a way to start a fire. He found neither wood nor anything to start a fire with. The cabin is empty. He saw Haruhi was shivering and immediately calculated a plan to take this situation for his advantage.

He took of his winter jacket and hugged Haruhi as tight as possible and he cover themselves with the jacket. Haruhi looked up at him with questioning eyes. "We have to keep ourselves warm. There is no wood here to burn so our only chance for surviving is by exchanging body heat." He stated.

Haruhi accepted his explanation and snuggled on his chest. 'He smells like peppermint.' she thought. "The others must be worried." She stated.

"Yeah, and hungry."

"Why would you say that?"

"Tamaki didn't bring a chef along so that you could cook for us," he explained.

"And now he's suffering from his idiocy." Kyoya chuckled and wondered what Tamaki would be doing right now. Then she smelled Haruhi's strawberry scented hair. Then he winced in pain when Haruhi accidentally hit his right foot.

"Kyoya-sempai, is something wrong?" Haruhi asked with concerned eyes.

"No it's just my foot. You accidentally hit it." Kyoya stated while trying to move his injured foot. Haruhi realized that Kyoya accidentally injured his foot while saving the both of them.

"I'm sorry for causing you to injure your foot. I shouldn't have weighed you down." Haruhi stated while trying to remove the thick and stylish winter jacket of his and look at the said foot.

"Don't worry, the medical bills, the pain and suffering doesn't matter."He said with a grin. **(Translation: will come up later in the story.)**

Unfortunately, unlike my readers here, Haruhi knows what this means and silently thinking how evil Kyoya is.

"When we get back, we should go to the doctor as soon as possible." Haruhi said. Then she felt a cold breeze and snuggled against Kyoya like he's huge puffy pillow.

"I just hope that idiot found us as soon as possible." Kyoya added while covering Haruhi with his arms. "The only thing we could do right now is waiting for them to find us." He added but before he could finish his sentence, Haruhi already have fallen asleep.

* * *

Haruhi woke up because of the loud, hard thumps coming from the wooden door. Kyoya's arms are still wrapped around her so she couldn't answer the door. Nobody wants to see the host club's shadow king when he's sleepy. And even if Kyoya's arms weren't wrapped around her, she still can't answer the door. The snow was two feet thick and probably would block the door when she opens it.

Then suddenly with one very hard thump the door came crashing down like a toothpick. Tamaki immediately entered the room while leaving the others outside the cabin. He was about to hug Haruhi until she choke in concern but he saw what seemed to be the surprise of his life. Kyoya is sleeping soundly with Haruhi on his arms clutching his clothes.

Tamaki immediately pulled Haruhi away from Kyoya, bad move because Kyoya just woke up and he's till sleepy! "What gives you a rason to wake me up you idiot?" he growled while still half asleep.

"B..but you were sleeping with Haruhi! She was clutching you tightly."

This featured presentation is brought to you by Tamaki's inner mind theater:

"_Haruhi, are you cold?" Kyoya asked seductively. Haruhi nodded while rubbing her arms warm. _

"_Here, come closer to me. I'll keep you warm." Kyoya said while placing his hand on Haruhi._

"_No, Kyoya-sempai, we can't what would Tamaki-sempai say?" Haruhi asked while pushing herself away from Kyoya_

"_Don't bother what that idiot would say, just relax and have fun with me."_

This movie is brought to you by Tamaki's inner mind theater. Pls. exit the theater in an orderly fashion.

**(I had the feeling that Tamaki would think dirty thoughts)**

"Tono's thinking dirty thoughts." the twins say in unison.

"No, daddy won't allow it!" Tamaki then clutched Haruhi by her arms "what happened last night? Did Kyoya do improper things with you?" He asked while quickly looking for any ripped parts of Haruhi's clothing.

"I'm fine you idiot." Haruhi stated.

"Do you honestly think that I would do improper things to Haruhi?" Kyoya asked while he tries to stand up. But the injured foot refused to work and forced him to wince in pain even with his cool exterior and drop to the floor.

Haruhi immediately tried to catch Kyoya but unfortunately they Kyoya's to heavy and they both fell to the floor. Kyoya ended up on top Haruhi!

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Kyoya rolled away and tried to sit up.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asked innocently.

"Why, what's wrong Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Kyoya-sempai accidentally injured his foot while saving me from an avalanche." Haruhi explained while he approached Kyoya to help him stand up. Tamaki quickly followed Haruhi's lead and helped her help Kyoya.

Tamaki and the twins have a sort of troubled look on their faces. "What's wrong sempai?" asked you know who.

"You do know what this injury means right?" Tamaki asked

"Yeah, sort of." Haruhi asked with a troubled face of her own.

"What is it sempai? Sakura asked innocently and shyly.

"Haruhi would be Kyoya's right hand until the foot heals up." The twins said.

* * *

**Finished. Now I need a lot of suggestions for the upcoming romantic scenes. My head is totally blank or else I would be forced to move to the climax of the story. And thrust me, you don't want the climax until there is some emotions built up between the two. As for Tamaki, he's being more idiotic in my story than usual so I need to figure out some ways to make him more serious. **

**In a meanwhile, I hope you like this chapter, cause, I'm not sure if I am. **


	4. the trip to the hospital

**Man, my mind is totally blank! I know Haruhi's slavery would give me an edge but my problem is how to use this advantage. Now instead, I would just write what the characters think while Kyouya is on his way to the hospital to get his foot fixed. **

**This is a very important chapter if you ask me.**

**

* * *

**After arriving the cabin/mansion, Tamaki immediately called for an ambulance. A few minute later, Haruhi and the others are using a helicopter to desert the mountain and deliver Kyouya to the nearest Ohtori hospital.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

Rich bastards. **_She sat down at the leather seats and watches the paramedics carefully carry Kyouya in the helicopter. Careful not to hit him and make him uncomfortable in any way. _**These people from the hospital is treating Kyouya-sempai like he's car was tumbled down the mountain and needs immediate medical attention. He's foot can survive at least a week without medical attention.

But there was something different about him lately. He's been eying me more than usual. It's kind of creepy considering he is Kyouya Ohtori. It's like he's planning something.

Who am I kidding, he's Kyouya Ohtori, he always plans something. But this time, it seems like it's something that sooner or later would hurt me dearly.

On the other hand, Kyouya-sempai surprises me with his actions in the cabin. The hugging makes sense but all the other actions he did in the cabin didn't.

Like the foot, the Kyouya I know would tell me about the foot as soon as possible, and add it to my new debt. Man I should have left the host club knowing that Kyouya would still be there with his dreaded binder. **_She sighs_**. Don't worry; I would just have to be careful about my actions from now on and stay away from him and his binder.

Maybe it's because I don't know him as much as Tamaki does why I'm surprised by his actions in the cabin.

Tamaki, how is he right now anyway? I noticed that he's been idiotic, well more than usual. **_She looked at Tamaki who was unusually silent, thinking perhaps?

* * *

_**

**Tamaki's POV**

This really ticks me of. I just can't shake of the thought that Haruhi slept yesterday with Kyouya in a very uncomfortable position. I know it's the only way to keep them warm, but I just can't shake of the thought that Kyouya was hugging her the whole night.

Has my feelings for her already overwhelmed me? I sorted out my feelings for her during that time she saved me from Éclair. And now I fully understand my unusual foolishness when she's around.

But I still have problems telling her how I feel. Also, the way she thinks about me is still the same since I first met her. And all my charms don't affect her either. What does a guy have to do to get the girl she loves?

What bothers me the most is that my beloved is Kyouya's slave until his foot is heals **_He clenched his fist. _**

I can't allow it. Especially now that Kyouya is being over observant of her. What is he planning this time? Haruhi is rightfully mine, and even my own father tells me she's perfect for me. But what really bothers me is that father told me that Yoshio Ohtori also wants Haruhi as her daughter-in-law. Knowing that the Ohtori family is full of schemers, I wonder if the uncle Ohtori already talked to Kyouya about this matter.

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

Man I want to roll over right now. My back is killing me, but if I rolled around, my foot would get hit. **_He rolled around anywayand saw the others were unusually quiet. _**What could possibly wrong? Oh, right, their hungry. **_Stomachs grumbled at the same time, including his own. _**

But something tells me that they were all troubled about what happened yesterday. What's the big deal? Yes, I slept beside her but not _with_ her. And it looks to me that the only reason the twins doesn't bother Tamaki is because he's just too deep in his thoughts. This would be good for my records but unfortunately my binder slip between my arms as I ran away from the avalanche while carrying Haruhi.

I guess I just have to add the binder for her new debt. She should really be careful; sooner or later she would have a whole new debt that she has to work of. It's not good for the press when they found out that I'm getting engaged with a girl who has a debt.

But I must admit, the pleasure of having Haruhi with me is payment enough for all what that happened yesterday. Wait... what am I thinking? I don't like Haruhi, she's just merely a girl that I would have way longer lasting benefits to marry than any other girls in the high society.

Yeah, she's just a girl with benefits from marrying with. **_He laid still as more paramedics tried to carry him of the helicopter and heads him in the emergency room. _**

**(A.N.: I just want to let this out, Emergency room? Come on people. He hurt his foot, not giving birth! But still I have the feeling that the paramedics would carry him to the emergency room instead of the doctor's office and make him wait.)

* * *

**

**Hikaru's POV**

Why did I have the urge to kill Kyouya when I saw him with Haruhi? **_He looks at Haruhi who was patiently waiting for Kyouya to come out the emergency room. _**

What's worse is she's going to be Kyouya's slave until that damn foot heals up. It could only mean that I would see less of her so that she could spend more time with that cold hearted snake. I couldn't possibly rub this on milord's face since I know it would hurt me too.

I just can't bear the thought that I couldn't play with my toy for a while. **_He clenched his fist.

* * *

_**

**Kaoru's POV **

**_He saw Hikaru clenching his fist. _**It seems that Hikaru managed to control his feelings a little bit more. Maybe it's about time that he figures out his feelings for her.

Of course, I already figured out my feelings for her, but… still, Hikaru seems to need Haruhi more than I do. And Hikaru might even have stronger feelings for her than I do.

I can't really blame him, she's beautiful, smart, and quick witted… Wait; don't loose yourself for her again. Come back to earth Kaoru! Hikaru needs her more than anybody else so do not fall for her.

I just wonder how the kiddies think about this situation.

* * *

**Sakura's POV **

_(Not that it would matter but I want to include all of the character's POV)_

All of the sempais are unusually silent. Maybe because of what happened yesterday? It's not that big of the deal if you ask me. But the very thought of Haruhi-sempai and Kyouya-sempai hugging each other for the entire night is cute.

I always thought that they look cute together, but I think Tamaki-sempai looks cute with Haruhi-sempai too.

Tamaki-sempai always amuses me. He's so sweet and kind to the ladies that I wonder if I'm really the sweet one of the club. Plus there are times that I wish that he would say those words to me and mean it. **_She blushed a little bit.

* * *

_**

**Suichi's POV**

Sakura's blushing face is sooo cute. I always have a crush on her ever since elementary. She's the reason I became the bad boy type of the club.

She always gets bullied by guys in our class and teased her since she's to shy to defend herself. Then one day, I had enough and stood up for her. Ever since that day, I was always beside her but she doesn't seem to notice that I like her even after all these years.

And the only reason I entered the host club is so that I could make sure that there's no other guy would go near her as much as I do.

And I heard that some of these guys are impure, especially the twins. **_He glared at Hikaru and Kaoru. After a minute he stopped glaring at them and looked at Sakura once again. He sighed then lastly, his stomach grumbled._**

"Hey, I'm starving here. Where can I get some grub?" I asked.

They arrive at the hospital one hour later after eating at an expensive restaurant, not surprising.

They saw Kyouya's doctor walking towards them. "Souh-sama, Ohtori-sama would be all right. But he does need to elevate his injured foot and kept it in a cast for 6 months." The doctor reported.

"Thank you doctor, where is he anyway?" Tamaki asked

"He's in his hospital room. He would be able to go home at anytime he pleases." The doctor replied then showed the others to Kyouya's room.

They arrived at Kyouya's room and saw that Kyouya is sitting on a simple chair and seemed to be waiting for them. "Let's go, I want to go home as soon as possible." He stood up and almost fell but Haruhi caught him.

"Haruhi." Kyouya said after he stood up properly.

"Yes sempai?"

"Get my bags." Haruhi sighed and took the bags that was beside Kyouya. 'He would enjoy this six months of slavery of mine.' Haruhi thought 'let the blood bath begin.'

* * *

**I don't know about you guys but this is my fav Ch. so far**


	5. the first rose

**Sometimes you fall before you fly**

**Sometimes you laugh when you should cry**

**Go figure **

**When things get mess up you wanted to give up,**

**Nothing seems right but it turns out fine… go figure!**

**I just love that song. And BBShadowCat in Youtube made an great AMV about that song and ouran. You guys should watch it.**

**Some of you may think that the story is fast but think about this, Kyouya is aware of Tamaki's feelings for Haruhi, so does everybody else on planet earth. And if he doesn't act quickly, Tamaki might get her.**

**Words that were mixed up with Kyouya's thoughts and the narrator are italic.

* * *

**

They entered the limo that afternoon with Haruhi carrying Kyouya's luggage. The chauffer asked Haruhi if he could take _her _luggage, but she refused.

"Let the chauffer take the luggage Haruhi." Kyouya ordered. Haruhi then gave the luggage to the chauffer then entered the limo.

"Kyouya-sempai, you won't need me much don't you? Then how can I possibly repay you if you have all these maids around?" Haruhi asked.

"My maids won't be around me during school. But since we won't go to school for two more weeks, you will accompany me to my family's new year's ball. My father made it clear that he wants you to attend."

"You never told us about your family's new year's ball before Kyouya" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I did Tamaki, I told everybody except Haruhi until today. You were just to preoccupy with your costumers and Haruhi. Haruhi." he turns to Haruhi.

"Yes sempai?" Haruhi asked with an irritated look. She really hates the fact that Kyouya made plans for her without her permission.

"If you refuse, I would just have to triple your debt." Kyouya asked while taking out a baby blue binder. 'Evil rich bastard' Haruhi thought.

"Where's your black binder sempai?" Sakura asked

"I lost it while saving Haruhi up in the mountains." Kyouya stated.

"And I guess that you added the binder in my debt?"

"You guessed correctly Haruhi. Now your debt is 100 thousand yen." He reported while writing down on his new binder.

'How black must his heart be before he's satisfied?' Haruhi thought **(I think I'm just pushing them apart, stop me before she completely hates him. HELP!)**

"Haruhi, there's one more thing. I think you should wear a wig in the party. Also, I think you should start growing your hair." Kyouya said without looking up his binder.

"My hair?" Haruhi touched the back of her head to feel her hair. Her hair was the same length as last year but she never really considered growing back her hair, until now.

"But why Kyouya-sempai, you never cared about my hair before."

"I'm always aware of your hair and I think that you would be more presentable if you grow your hair."

"Was Haruhi-sempai's hair long before?" Sakura asked

"Yes it was Sakura. And I say it's about time Haruhi growing her hair back." Hikaru agreed while looking carefully at Haruhi's hair.

"Will you guys stop talking about my hair?" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Any way, So Haruhi, I would be seeing you in a few days, about 7? And you don't have to worry about the dress; I would provide it for you." Kyouya finally looked up from his binder.

"Hold on, why do you get to escort Haruhi in a ball and we don't" Tamaki said furiously.

"For the last time Tamaki, I need a date for the ball and I can't find any other person who could accompany me. All the girls I know is either can't go or already has a date. Besides, it's not like I could dance with her nor do anything to her. And she's doing this to pay of half of her debt to me. Weren't you listening?" Kyouya asked coolly. The car stopped in front of Haruhi's apartment.

"This is my stop, goodbye everyone." Haruhi said while waving goodbye to her friends.

"Bye Haruhi" her friends said while she steps of the car.

'Note to self: keep Haruhi away from Tamaki' Kyouya thought.

* * *

**Time skip (let's go to New Year's Eve for convenience sake. If you must know what happened during the days that we skipped, Tamaki kept calling Haruhi about going with Kyouya to the ball and Haruhi did her chores. Kyouya's maid delivered the dress that she would wear to the ball two days before New Year's Eve. ) **

Haruhi was preparing for the ball with complete haste. She put on the extravagant pale pink dress that looks perfect on her. Most of the dresses that the twins made her put on were full of bows glitters and all the things that she hates. But this dress was a whole other story.It was simple, like her lifestyle. No glitters or such, just one broach in the middle of her chest. Simple, just the way she likes it.

She looked at herself on a mirror after putting on the dress that Kyouya gave her for the ball.

'He seems to know and understand what I like.' Haruhi mentally commented Kyouya.

She then put on some lip gloss and a little blush. She put on the wig that came with the dress.

She then sat on the kotatsu table in the room.

After ten minutes, the doorbell rang and she answered it.

When she opened the door, Kyouya stood there, even with his injured foot. He was carrying a huge bouquet of purple roses.

He handed her the bouquet of roses. "Thank you sempai" she said while accepting the flowers.

She placed the flowers in a vase and put the vase on top of the kotatsu table then approached Kyouya once more.

She took his arm and went downstairs towards the limo (It may have taken them like 15 minutes to get downstairs).

The car ride was silent. They talked about nothing nor is there anything to talk about.

Upon arrive the grand Ohtori mansion, Kyouya tried his best to walk towards the ball room with Haruhi by his side.

People enter the ball room and were greeted by Yoshio Ohtori with his sons and their dates on their arms.

They would just bow to the older sons but they always seem to stop when they approach Kyouya.

"Oh. My! What happened to your foot?" one guest asked.

"I was skiing at Hokkaido then there was this avalanche…" Kyouya started

"He was running away from it but he saw me having trouble running away. So he went back and carried me to safety but unfortunately, he injured his foot in the process." Haruhi finished.

"That was very brave of you to save this young lady." the guest replied with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, madam." Kyouya said while giving a small bow. The guest approached Yoshio after talking to Kyouya.

"You got a wonderful son there Mr. Ohtori." The guest told Yoshio

"Thank you Mrs. Uchiha (From Naruto lol)" He replied.

"He also has a very pretty date. May I know what family she comes from?"

"I'm sorry to say that you're sadly mistaken, she's not a member of the high society. She's the scholarship student of Ouran High."

"Then she must be really smart. It's unfortunate that she's not a member of the high society." She said then left.

'Maybe it is, maybe it isn't' Yoshio thought. He looked at his third son once more who was still welcoming their guests. He approached Kyouya. "You should take a break and rest your foot" he whispered to Kyouya's ear.

Kyouya nodded and escorted Haruhi to their table. After sitting down, he heard an annoying voice from a certain blonde.

"Haruhi!!! You look so cute!" Tamaki said while drooling over the poor girl. **(Tamaki can't just hug any girl in a ball especially if she's someone else's date.)**

"Yeah you look great Haruhi" Kaoru complimented behind the host club king and beside him is his brother.

"Thanks Kaoru." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Haruhi, would care to dance with me?" asked the blushing Hikaru.

"Sure." Haruhi replied while standing up.

"No fair! I wanted to dance with Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"You all get the chance to dance with me, except Kyouya of course." She said while looking back at the injured Kyouya.

"Go ahead, I would be right here." Kyouya said while taking note with his new binder. He watched as Haruhi danced with Hikaru at the dance floor.

"The master is waiting for you in his office." a voice from behind said. Kyouya turned around and saw a maid behind him. He nodded and followed the maid.

"How's the assignment going?" Yoshio asked when Kyouya entered the room.

"So far, there was no progression." He replied with a sigh. "For the first time, I don't know what to do. Even after my night with her up in the mountains, there was still no progression."

"You even hurt your own foot to save her." Yoshio said while looking at Kyouya's injured foot.

"Haruhi Fujioka is much harder than I thought." Yoshio said after looking at his foot. "I'm sure you can come up with some way to make her fall for her." He said while placing his hand over Kyouya's shoulder once again.

"Especially now that you have Haruhi at the palm of your hands for 3 whole months." Kyouya looked up.

"I heard from the Suoh child that Haruhi would be your right hand person until your foot heals up. And according to your doctor, your foot would heal up in three months." **(A cast usually takes a month or so to heal but in Kyouya's case it would take about 3 months. But sometimes it would take years for the cast to heal.)**

"Yes, I will come up with something." was Kyouya's last words before he left his father's office. Which was supposed to be his since he already owns the company.

He was limping his way towards the ball room when he saw a figure going to the gardens. He followed it unknowingly out of curiosity then soon found himself entering the garden. He looked around and found Haruhi sitting on a bench looking at the flowers and plants around her.

"Haruhi? Why are you here?" he asked

"Kyouya-sempai." She stood up and looked at Kyouya. Kyouya slowly approached her then slowly looked around.

"I see you found my favorite studying spot." Kyouya's eyes widened in realization what he just said. Nobody knew that he likes studying inside the Ohtori garden and he likes to keep it that way. But for some reason, he just wanted to tell Haruhi everything about him. 'Great. Now she would think that it was silly of me to study at a very uncomfortable place' he thought

He looked back at Haruhi. She was looking at the garden around her. "I never knew that you enjoyed studying in your garden sempai." She said. "I think it's pretty nice studying with plants around you. It's very soothing." She sat down once more.

"Ah… Yes very soothing." He replied.

"But you know, it's nice to see a little bit of your gentle side every once in a while sempai."

"Gentle side?" It's quite odd. Nobody ever dared to call Kyouya of having a soft side before.

"Yes, gentle. Only a person with a gentle heart can truly enjoy nature." She walked forward and touched a lily then suddenly turned back and faced him. "Or so they say." She said with a gentle smile.

He was somewhat surprised by what Haruhi just said. Nobody ever before, except his sister, took a glimpse behind his cold façade and call him gentle. Well, not as sincere as Haruhi does.

Faint voices from behind counted down to mark the New Year. Kyouya watches Haruhi as she look back at the lily she was just admiring before. Then he realized. _He already knows that Haruhi Fujioka is no ordinary girl. She doesn't just fall for a guy who schemes his way to his heart like what he was doing. To win her heart, that person must truly care for her and has true feelings for her. _

He looked above when he heard popping sounds in the sky and saw a beautiful display of fireworks right above them. Then he looked at the girl tight beside him who was also watching the fireworks display. Her eyes glittered with awe as she watches the fireworks up in the sky. He gently smiled while looking at her.

_Yes, only a person with true feelings for her would win her heart. And I am that person.

* * *

_

**This is the longest Ch. I wrote in this story. You know what? I can't sleep for the past two days because I was so excited of writing this Ch. There is a lot of Ch. more to come and this is only one of what I think the five main thins that would happen in this story. The forth one would be the climax. Would you guys like to guess what it is? I already gave hints and all you guys have to do is find them. **

**And there's a huge cookie for the first person to guess right.**

**P.S. I won't even start typing the next Ch. until I have at least 25 reviews. Reasons are:**

**I just like to.**

**Reviews inspire me to write.**


	6. Back to school

On the day that school begins after winter brake, Kyouya woke up slightly happy, surprisingly. He even woke up a few minutes earlier than usual. For this is the day he would see Haruhi for the first time since New Year.

But he slightly regrets that he hasn't realized his feelings earlier so that he could approach Haruhi with his own free will and not because it was profitable of him to do so. He hated himself for not noticing earlier that he really liked her. I mean for a full year he knows that he's been thinking of her more than anything else and still he doesn't realizes that he likes her. No, love her.

Looking back, he found a little bit of irony that his plans of making Haruhi fall for him back fired. For example, the night up in the mountains when they end up hugging each other. There was actually a few fire wood left inside the cabin and he could make a fire with the matches he conveniently carried.

He also know a few ladies available for the New Year's ball but he made it an excuse so that he could manipulate Haruhi's time with him and hopefully make her fall for him. But instead, he found himself falling for her.

He soon dressed up for school and took a very quick breakfast. It doesn't bother him that he quickly devoured his meal since there was nobody around, well at least nobody important. And he really wanted to see Haruhi, not showing it of course.

On the way to school, he picked up Haruhi as part of her 'slavery'.

In School:

* * *

Everybody stared as Haruhi comes out of the Ohtori limousine. Behind her is the injured Kyouya Ohtori. People whispered left and right as they stare the pair walked, in Kyouya's case limped his way towards the school. 

"Why does Kyouya get to ride with Haruhi?" a guy asked while showing a sulking face.

"Forget that, why Kyouya does has an injured foot?" another guy asked.

"I went to the Ohtori New Year's ball and I heard that Kyouya hurt his foot while saving Haruhi from an avalanche." A girl finally spoke.

"Really?!" another girl spoke

"Yeah, and I heard that they were locked in a cabin after the avalanche and there was no way for them to warm up in the cold weather. So they have to spend the night hugging!" the first girl exclaimed.

"Are you serious?"

"Kyouya must have secretly cared for Haruhi so he hugged her to keep her warm. Then Haruhi saw that Kyouya hurt his foot for some reason and she offered to help him around until his foot heals up from the bottom of her heart." Another girl said excitedly when she heard the first two girls talking.

"MOE!" all the other girls around them yelled. While some guys and girls were somewhat disappointed that their school crushes may like each other.

'Gee, these people are worst than I thought.' Haruhi thought. She was carrying Kyouya's suitcase and her own. She was wearing the girl's uniform. (1)

Haruhi was somewhat embarrassed that all the others could talk about for the rest of the day is how come she's been helping Kyouya around. She's the one who carried his briefcase around for every single period. She's the one who ordered his lunch that noon. She even lifted his feet so that blood could flow to his foot.

But she couldn't tell them that because she was forced to slavery because of Kyouya being the unfair egoist that he is. Sure it would be embarrassing but Kyouya told her not to talk to anyone else about the subject except to the club.

In the club:

"Haruhi, is it true that you were stuck inside a cabin up in the mountain with Kyouya?" Kasanoda asked. (2)

"Yes it's true Casanova-kun" Haruhi said with a sigh.

Kasanoda was a little shocked by her words and looked down. "Casanova-kun" Haruhi said. Kasanoda looked up and can't help but blush. 'She's so cute in that uniform' he thought.

Haruhi and Kasanoda chatted with each other while onyx eyes were watching them. Kyouya wrote down in his binder. 'Let's see here, Thanks to my little walk with Haruhi this morning, the club's visits today increased by 10.' He wrote all it down in his binder.

'It seems like Mr. Kasanoda haven't given up hope. But so far he seems to be only a minor threat, nothing to be concerned about.' He looked around and found some clients looking at the pair, both male and female. 'He still seems to draw in costumers.' He wrote in his binder.

He looked up from his binder and saw Haruhi walking towards him while carrying a tea set. 'She's really cute in that dress.' He thought.

"Would you like some tea sempai?" she asked when she come face to face with him.

"Thank you, Haruhi." He replied. Few heads turned to see the two. The only reason Haruhi came to Kyouya's table is because she thought that he was thirsty. And since he could hardly walk and she is his slave, she brought him some tea. But the eyes on them thought that there was something else.

Those same eyes were saddened, while some glowed when Haruhi left as soon Kyouya took a sip of his tea.

**Not much of an update but I have no idea how to progress the story at this point. Lame, I know but my mind is blank and I kicked myself back to the drawing table. The reason I updated is because I know once winter brake is over, I won't be able to type like I used to. So I need suggestions in what I troubles I would place between the two and pls. no suggestions like the two got locked inside a cabinet since it was already used. **

**I do have plans for them but they are like 2-3 chapters away. **

**Man I'm the worst authoress ever. Finished December 31,2006 10:00 p.m. Happy New Year!**

1. Kyouya made him wear it after the accident since there were a lot of requests to see Haruhi in a dress after people discovered Haruhi's a girl

2. He became a regular of Haruhi's even after his rejection.


	7. agent 00sexy

**I hope you guys didn't hate me after reading the last chapter. I just don't know what to write since I have to be careful about the transition of the story and the character development. My friends would also kill me since I'm writing this sort of original story that they really like but for the whole winter break I haven't wrote anything since. So you see I better progress the story before my friends kill me. Some of you guys may remember that story as 'untitled' that I posted until Christmas. **

**P.S. please call 911 before it becomes bloody and vampires like Kiryu from vampire knight appear.

* * *

**

As predicted by the twins, Haruhi spent less time with them. Haruhi have to stay by Kyouya's side during almost half of her time in school. Not that he's making her work hard. And since most her time was put in classes, there was hardly even time for the twins to say "good morning". The only time they could see her is during classes.

This time however, they may have a chance to finally talk to her since Kyouya has the next class all the way to the other side of the campus and Haruhi asked permission to not walk him there since if she would, she'll be late for class.

Haruhi was just minding her own business and walking to her next class when suddenly the twins grabbed her arms on both sides and started walking with her. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Let me go!" she shouted.

"No!" they said in unison.

"Let me go! I need to go to class. I don't have time for you two." She struggled to set herself free. Then there was a normal height figure walked in front of the three, it was Ritsu Yakamoto, (male) the student council president. The gruesome twosome loosened their grip of Haruhi upon seeing him.

"Haruhi Fujioka. May I speak with you?" Ritsu asked. He looked at the twins. "In private please." Haruhi nodded and followed the president.

"Hey, she said that she doesn't have time for anybody." Hikaru protested.

"But he is the student council president, so it must be important." Kaoru explained.

"I wonder what that important thing is." Hikaru said. They both tilted their heads and put their hand under their chin.

"Well there's only one way to find out." They said in unison.

Hikaru and Kaoru followed the two into a private spot somewhere near her next class. They hid in one of the pillars and quietly listened to the two talking.

"You see, Haruhi, there is something I was meaning to tell you since last year." Ritsu said blushing.

"Hmm." Haruhi said tilting her head. "What is it sempai?"

"I… I really like you!" he exclaimed then immediately covered his mouth. He was blushing like crazy!

"I really like you to sempai." She said after some time. Ritsu looked up. "Haruhi I…"

"I mean, if I don't like you why I wouldn't would I vote for you. And it seems like a lot of people like you too since you were elected president." Haurhi said.

"No Haruhi, I'm afraid…" the bell rang.

"It's time for class already sempai, I better get going. You should to since your class is on the other side of the campus." She said goodbye and heads towards her class. The twins hid themselves upon seeing that Haruhi is coming.

* * *

In the club:

(Pre-club preparation time)

"Looks like there's another member of the 'rejected by Haruhi club'" Kaoru said to Hikaru while waiting for the others to come.

"Yeah, it's seems like about a fourth of the male student body population here in Ouran already asked her out and got rejected." Hikaru said.

"I don't know if I should feel bad for them or rub it against their face that they got rejected." Kaoru said with a sigh.

Hikaru chuckled. "But you got to admit, the president's face when he got rejected was priceless!" they both laughed and rolled on the ground.

"It's not very nice to laugh at someone's rejection" Sakura said. But little do they know that a pair of gorgeous onyx eyes was watching them. Kyouya took note. 'So it seems that Ritsu Yakamoto already confessed his feeling towards Haruhi. Unfortunately for him, he was rejected like the rest.' He wrote down in his ever famous binder which is now baby blue.

'So far there are 20 confessions ever since last year when everybody found out that Haruhi's a girl.' He took note. He studied his notes for a while.

'All of the said people who confessed seldom talks to Haruhi.' He took note of that to.

'I wonder this is why my father wants me to seduce Haruhi as quickly as possible. Perhaps some members of the high society recognize Haruhi as the perfect wife for their heir. And there is no doubt that their heir is more than willing to this arrangement.' He thought.

He looked up and saw that everyone is here. He stood up and walked…err… limped towards the others. "Now everybody, today's cosplay is James Bond." He announced.

"James Bond! I love that movie!" Suichi exclaimed

**(A.N. Sorry to interrupt but I never watched a James Bond movie or read the novel before so don't hate me if I did something wrong. Looking back at this fanfic made me realize that I missed out a lot. Anyway just ignore any mistakes.)**

"So I guess that our costumes would be black suits?" Kaoru asked.

"Precisely, now we better get ready before the customers arrive." Kyouya said.

They all got up to change into their costumes. All the boys entered the guy's dressing room while Haruhi and Sakura got dressed at the girl's dressing room on the other side.

Suichi got out first. He refused to wear the tie since it doesn't suit him or his bad boy image. Second were the twins looking quite the same in their uniforms, since their uniforms are a suit.

After a while Sakura went outside of the girl's dressing room wearing an elegant black dress with a few flowers attached. Her short hair made her look cute. This made Suichi blush a little. Then Tamaki showed up while fixing his tie.

When Haruhi stepped out of the dressing room, all her club mates looked at her with awe. She was wearing a gorgeous black dress which showed all her curves. She was wearing light make up and long extensions for her hair. She is also holding a fake gun as an accessory.

"Sempai, you look great." Sakura complimented.

Tamaki rushed towards her. "Oh lovely maiden, I have waited for so long to gaze upon your beauty and now that you are here, I may be not worthy enough to gaze upon you." He said.

"Save it for your customers Tamaki." She said and scanned the room.

"Where's Kyouya-sempai?" she asked.

"He's still inside. He's having a little trouble in putting on his clothes." Kaoru said.

The door of the boy's dressing room opened revealing the elegant yet dangerous Kyouya Ohtori. Kyouya really looked good in his black tux. The tux matched his eyes and hair which is slightly ruffled. It's just too bad that the cast ruined the image of a dangerous and drop dead gorgeous spy.

He scanned the room and spotted Haruhi. 'She really looked sexy in that dress.' He thought.

"I don't really get why you guys have to change tuxedos." Haruhi said. "You were wearing a tuxedo before but why change?"

"Tsk, Tsk. You don't get it Haruhi do you? James bond is always seen wearing a black suit in commercials.So since werecosplaying him,it's only appropriate that we wear black suits too." The twins explained.

"Hmm. That may be true but you guys look the same to me." She said.

"But Haruhi, What do you think about me?" Tamaki asked while holding out his fake gun.

"Nope, you still look the same but I must say that the school uniform has a more appropriate color on you than this black ones." She said examining Tamaki carefully.

"Hey since when do you have interests in fashion?" the twins asked.

"I never said I have interest in fashion. I'm just saying that black is not a good color on Tamaki."

"Well then who looked good on black then?" Hikaru asked.

"Kyouya" she said bluntly.

The twins looked at Kyouya for a while and sighed. "We can't argue with that. Black is definitely Kyouya's color." Hikaru said.

"Did you say something Hikaru?" Kyouya asked

"No nothing at all." The twins said.

* * *

After a tiring day of hosting, Haruhi excused herself and changed back to her uniform. She said goodbye to her friends.

She was quietly walking to the front of the gate then suddenly two dark figures stood by her and drag her into an ally. "What are you doing? Let me go!" she struggled to set herself free but the arms holding her captive are too strong for her.

"Hey, are you sure that this girl is rich?" one voice asked.

"Of course she is. Look at her uniform, she must be attending Ouran academy so she must be rich." Said by the voice of the person holding her.

A handkerchief was placed upon her nose and she smelled some chemicals. This made her slowly lose consciousness. (1) There were faint dark figures that start beating up her kidnappers. Then a dark figure was clutching her tight. "Your safe now Haruhi, I'm here." A voice said to her. She faintly remembered the voice

"Kyouya" she said before she fainted.

**I finally finished the seventh Ch. of my first Ouran fic. Now everybody, this is my first fic ever so tell me if there is OOCness around here. I also want to thank SesshoumaruxRin for her suggestion which leads me from the part of the James Bond cosplay to the end of this Ch. The reason I chose James Bond as the cosplay is Kyouya really do look good in a black suit. I don't know about you guys but I truly think Kyouya looked good in a black suit. I also need something from you guys.**

**1. I forgot what they call that chemical so can anyone Pls. tell me what it's called. I need to know. **

**Now for the bad part. I won't update until I have at least 42 reviews. Which makes a average of 6 reviews per Ch. Not to be mean but I feel bad that I don't know what you guys think about my story. So I wanna know what you guys think because that's how I learn. Well until then. Caio!**

**P.S. Do you guys want Satoshi and Chika to appear?**


	8. At the movies

Haruhi woke up and saw a bright light coming above her. She tried to sit up but she felt a sudden pain coming from her right arm. She of course, immediately covered it. Then she saw that she was in a place unfamiliar to her. She was sitting on a modern-style couch in dark leather. Right in front of her was some shelves that have a few things on top of them and stairs that leads to another room. On her right was a huge flat screen TV and on the other side was a fish tank.

"Where am I?" she asked faintly.

Then she heard that the door upstairs opened and out comes Kyouya in his everyday clothes.

"I see that you're awake." He said.

"Kyouya! Where am I? What am I doing here? How did I get here?" she was about to ask more questions but Kyouya interrupted her.

"Slow down Haruhi. Okay, I brought you here in my room to get your cut healed. IU didn't send you to the hospital since it are only a minor cut. It's more efficient to heal it hear than at he hospital." He said

"My cut?" then she remembered about the pain she got when she woke up. She removed her hand and saw a cut on her right arm. Kyouya walked closer and grabbed a first aid kit on the table and opened it. He grabbed some cotton buds and some medicine.

"You're kidnappers have a knife out when they tried to abduct you. You must have struggled so hard that you accidentally hit the knife." He said while cleaning Haruhi's cut.

"Ah… Thank you Kyouya, but how did you manage to save from those creeps with that foot of yours?" she asked.

He smirked. "I have my ways." He said while covering Haruhi's face with a band-aid. But the truth is he has his secret Ohtori police to beat them up while he comforts Haruhi.

After Kyouya finished with her arm, she realized that she's still in her school uniform. "School" She said. "Kyouya, what time is it?" she asked.

"Eleven o'clock." He replied while looking at his watch.

"Ah, Kyouya, aren't we going to be late for school?" she asked.

"No, not really, since it's a Saturday." He replied with a grin on his face.

"Saturday" She whispered. Then she remembered that it was a Friday when she got attacked.

"Ah sempai, how long was I asleep?" she asked.

"About 18 hours." He answered writing it in his binder

"18 hours! That long?" she exclaimed

"Yeah, you seemed to take in a lot of chloroform." He said

"That may be but still, it's hard to believe that I was asleep for 18 hours with no stop and wearing this." She holds her dress and shows it to Kyouya.

"Is it really that uncomfortable?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. It's heavier than it looks and it looks pretty heavy to me." She said.

"Still you better be careful next time. We don't want another repeat of that time on the beach now would we?"

"No." she said while looking for something around her wrist. Her eyes widened.

"What is it Haruhi?" Kyouya asked.

"My bracelet, it's gone." She said her voice has a little bit of panic mixed in it.

"Which one did you lost?" he said calmly

"It's my charm bracelet."

"Ahh, don't worry about it, I'm sure you could afford another one." He said.

"You don't understand Kyouya! That bracelet was given to me by friends in middle school and every single charm on it has a special memory behind." She exclaimed almost shouting.

"I'm sure you just lost it somewhere." He said.

"Yeah perhaps, I just need to retrace my steps."

Then they heard a soft knock on the door. "Kyouya! How's my baby brother doing?" Fuyumi exclaimed while opening the door as hard as she could.

"My, my, who's this girl you have here Kyouya? Is she your girlfriend perhaps?" Fuyumi asked as she look at Haruhi.

"No Fuyumi, she's a friend of mine, Haruhi Fujioka."

"It's very nice to meet you Haruhi! I've heard a few things about you. So you are one of Kyouya's friends from that club." Fuyui said while shaking Haruhi's hand.

"Ahh, yes." Haruhi could barely say. Kyouya put his hand over Haruhi's shoulder. "I'm sure you want to go home now Haruhi." He said while he usher Haruhi outside his room.

"Well she was certainly different than I expected." Haruhi said when she was outside the room.

"Excuse my sister, Fuyumi. I don't know why she's even here." Kyouya said while putting his hand over his forehead and shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she doesn't live here anymore. She's married into the Shido family"

"Ohh. But she certainly different compared to you." she said.

"Yeah but I'm sure your tired from yesterday so you better get home. I already sent the limo to drive you home." He said.

"Well anyway thanks sempai for all you did." She waved goodbye with a smile on her face.

Kyouya entered his room and found his hyper sister sitting on his couch. "Fuyumi, why are you here?" he asked a little irritated.

"I heard that you were assigned an assignment by father and I just want to talk to you about it." Fuyumi said.

"So you heard. Well no need to worry about it Fuyumi. The assignment is doing good and there are only a few bumps on the road." He said.

"No that's not what I'm here to talk about," she said. 'Fuyumi's serious, this must be important.' He thought.

"Kyouya, I just want to know that do you even like the girl you were asked to seduce?" she asked

Kyouya was silent. "And who is she anyway?" she asked.

"Is she that girl that was here earlier?" she asked. He looked down.

"I see. Then I'm pretty sure that you're in good hands then." Fuyumi said

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"It's seems that you really do like this girl. Oh Kyouya I'm so happy for you! You found your first love!" Fuyumi exclaimed.

"How did you know?"

"Well she was in your room after all. And you 'saved' before I even to get to know her better. Meaning that you don't want to be embarrassed in front of her by me. Nothing special but she is a commoner, you don't care what commoners think of you. Well commoners, except her." She said teasingly.

"Wow. Fuyumi I'm amazed, you analyzed all that in your head?" he asked

"Well of course. I'm an Ohtori after all." She smirked.

He sat in his comfy couch. "But there was the problem about the assignment." He said. "What if she found out." He placed his head over his hands.

"You needn't to worry about the assignment. Just do your best, don't let the fear of yesterday come between you and your future with this girl." she said comforting him. He sighed.

* * *

Friday next week:

The host club is now open. This week's cosplay is the Outsiders. Today, they would dress up like the characters and watch the movie. The boys wore rugged clothes, but they don't exactly look like the people on the street. Meanwhile the girl wore those fifties style clothes that are clean and decent.

The host club presents the Outsiders Featuring:

Tamaki as Ponyboy Curtis. (Ponyboy is the lead of the book/movie)

Kyouya as Darrel "Darry" Curtis Jr.

Hikaru as Steve Randle

Kaoru as Johnny Cade

Haruhi as Sherri "Cherry" Valance

Suichi as Dallas "Dally" Winston

And Sakura as: Marcia

At first the customers doesn't know what they were cosplaying so they kept on asking questions like. "Why the guys did wear rugged clothes?" and "Why does Kaoru have a scar on his face?" But the only one who could stop all those interrogations was Haruhi. Since Haruhi read the book.

"Now ladies let's sit down and wait for the movies to start." Kyouya said ushering the ladies.

"I wonder what the movie is about." One girl said.

Then guys soon enter the club. Guys were hosted by Haruhi and Sakura were sitting on lavish theater seats that was specially ordered for that day only on one side of the room while the ladies hosted by the rest of the club were on the other. The girls doesn't have as many designators as the boys but sometimes they do receive designations from girl who just wants to have girl talk with them.

"Why did you guys pick to cosplay the Outsiders this time?" she asked to the twins.

"Because we heard you once that you want to see the movie. And now here we are." Kaoru said.

"Okay I did say that I want to watch the movie. But you don't have to make all these people watch it just because I wanted to watch the stinking movie."

"Haruhi, we're pretty sure that nobody else in the school watched it either so what better is to watch it with a lot of people around. You know what they say, the more the merrier!" the twins said one by one, not in chorus.

"Movie nights may also be a success and could increase the profit of the club by 2" Kyouya suddenly appeared from behind.

"Kyouya! Don't startle us like that." Haruhi said

"And if the movie night is a failure, that's another 100,000 yen for you." He said while writing on his ever famous binder.

Haruhi just sighed. She got used to Kyouya's calculating ways so it doesn't bother her as much as before.

Kaoru approached her when the costumers are looking where they could sit. All of the customers want to be near their designators hoping that the movie is somewhat scary so that the girls could clench the boys.

"Haruhi, you seem to be depressed lately. And I thought that the movie would perk you up a bit." Kaoru said.

"The movie is nice and all but I just lost my bracelet recently." She said sadly.

"Which bracelet is it? Is it the one we gave you with mini portraits of us in it?" Kaoru asked.

"No not that one. I have it right over here. It's my charm bracelet."

"Oh you mean the one that has all those charms in it that you wear everyday since everybody knew that you were a girl." Kaoru said. Haruhi nodded in agreement

"Don't worry about that thing. I'm sure you could buy another one of those. It's not expensive even for the common folk." He said cheerfully.

"No. That bracelet is very special to me." She said sadly.

"Don't stress about it. I'm sure you could find it lying around somewhere so just enjoy the movie."

"You're right Kaoru." She said then the movie started with a blonde guy writing on his notebook.

* * *

Minutes in the movie the door knocked. Kyouya answered it silently, not disturbing the customers.

"Chika, Satoshi." He said.

Upon hearing this Tamaki left his customers and left the room with Chika and Satoshi. "Oh Satoshi! Chika! Did you guys finally considered joining the club?!" he said excitedly.

"No, I don't wish to join such an idiotic club." Chika said. Then Satoshi hit him hard. "Don't be disrespectful to our sempai" he yelled.

"Ow that hurts. Stupid Satoshi." He mumbled.

"How about you Satoshi?" Tamaki asked hopefully.

"I would like to join the club and follow my brother's footsteps sempai. But I don't have time." He said.

"Then if you're not here to join, what are you doing here?" Tamaki asked.

"We're here to return Sakura's bag." He said holding out a bag.

"You should come in Chika and return it herself." Kyouya said. Chika nodded and entered the room. He approached Sakura with caution.

"Chika" Sakura said and stood up.

"Here's your bag."

"Thank you Chika. But you don't have to come here just to give it to me. I know how you hate it here." She said feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it." He said while Suichi is watching the two talking from a distance. 'What is Chika doing with Sakura? Man, he's being over friendly with her again. I would have punched him weeks ago if only he wasn't a martial artist.' He thought.

Chika was about to leave when he saw that there were two guys being chased by a bunch of tough looking guys in a park on night in the screen. He stayed and looked.

"Chika, why aren't you leaving yet?" Satoshi asked.

"Those guys are fighting. I better watch so I could come up with a way to defeat Mitsukini." Chika said while watching the screen carefully.

"Fine, just don't be late for practice." Satoshi said.

"Okay I won't"

Satoshi was walking towards the door when he spotted Haruhi explaining the movie to her customer. He walked towards her. "Sempai." He said.

"Satoshi." She said.

"May I seat next to you?"

"Sure." She said. Satoshi made his way to the empty chair next to Haruhi.

"How is Mori, Satoshi?" She asked.

"Takashi is fine sempai. He's in college now with Mitsukini. But sometimes he wishes that he could visit you guys. You know he and Mitsukini misses you guys." Satoshi said.

"Tell them that we miss them too." She said 'I wonder what they're doing right now?' she thought.

* * *

After the movie, some of the girls were crying. "That was so sad, Johnny and Dally died." One said. "What a lost, they were so brave to save those children from the fire." Another said.

"Did you saw how those guys beat up each other? That was wild!" one of the guys say

The customers were leaving one by one talking about the movie they just saw. While Haruhi and the other start to clean up the popcorn they ate for the movie. While they clean, the others were watching Haruhi. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing" they all say.

"Haruhi." Tamaki said.

"Yes?"

"Is your neighborhood like the one in the movie?"

"No, what makes you say that?"

"Haruhi, you must be scared going home everyday worried that you might get killed like the ones in the movie." Tamaki said while hugging Haruhi.

"What?!! My neighborhood isn't anything like the one in the movie so stop over reacting." She exclaimed

"I know! We should hire bodyguards for Haruhi so that no one could touch her!!" The twins exclaimed.

"I don't need bodyguards! I told you my neighborhood is fine!" she screamed.

"I know! We should start hiring right now!" Tamaki said.

"Yeah." The twins said

"I said I don't need bodyguards!!" she said. She looked at everyone; they were all concerned about her. She looked at Kyouya., all he did was took note.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I wanna tell you guys that this would be my last update for the winter brake and the next update would be on at least a week or so. **

**And sorry that I disappoint you guys with the Chika and Satoshi thing but their appearance would be a little bit important for later Chapters. They would also reappear in some other Ch., I think. Anyway let me give you background info about the Outsiders.**

**Ponyboy (Yes this is the actual name of the character) lived with his brothers ever since their parents died in a car accident. He and his brothers and friends are greasers, a little poorer than a normal people. They always get beat up by Socials, Socs for short. Socs were richer than greasers and wore madras shirts. But they always fought back in self defense. **

**Search the summary in the web if you want. **


	9. The second rose

**Okay this Ch. may be dark since I'm feeling a little depressed right now. Let's just say that there's something horrible happened to my family.**

**Anyway, I want to finish the story before I graduate, which is in a few months.**

**Fine I'll say it, since I'm the only author around who hasn't said it yet, I don't own Ouran high school host club and neither are the characters. I only own Sakura and Suichi. Happy?!! I know you guys were itching for me to say it…

* * *

**

'This is really troublesome.' Haruhi thought as she walks in the hallways with her new bodyguard, Sasha. She looked at Sasha, she was very fit and wore a guard's uniform. The host club decided to hire a girl bodyguard from the U.S military so that she could follow her even inside the girl's room.

Sasha is a really nice person and more feminine than Haruhi so sometimes she explained to Haruhi how the boys react to her. But Haruhi could only understand so little about boy's emotions towards her still dumped her admirers unknowingly so in those times, Sasha just giggles. But at least the newest members of dumped by Haruhi club was less heartbroken than before.

Haruhi also quite enjoy Sasha's company but all the attention she got ever since she was hired is really irritating. Not only for her, but for Sasha as well, not to mention the class kept on getting disrupted when the twins get in some kind of commotion and Sasha has barge in with her guns out in fear that there was something wrong happening inside.

So she asked to have a private talk with the twins about the matter. Since the twins are the ones who hired her.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, will you please stop all this!"

"Stop what?" the twins asked.

"Sasha. She's my friend and all. But I just don't feel comfortable with a bodyguard following me around." She said with pleading eyes.

"Hmm." The twins said. They were thinking for a solution. Tamaki wouldn't approve of Haruhi's request since he thinks that the commoner's world is full of gang violence after watching the Outsiders. They too were worried of her safety but they weren't like Tamaki, they know that the Outsiders is just a movie and gang violence may be happening on some parts of the country, but certainly not in Haruhi's neighborhood. And you can never be too careful when it comes to your _loved _ones.

But then again, Haruhi is so cute when she ask the twins for something. And they just can't say no to her. Then an idea hit them, they give each other reassuring nodes to make sure they were thinking the same thing. Then a sly smirk appeared in their faces.

"Okay Haruhi, we would fire Sasha but under one condition." Hikaru said.

"What is it?" she asked through gritted teeth.

* * *

'This is really dangerous.' She thought to herself while walking towards Kyouya's classroom to escort him with his bags. She spotted Kyouya and careful not to make him notice that she's around. She hid behind students, and then when she's really close to him, she hugged him from behind!!!

Kyouya lost his composure for a half a second and looked back to see who suddenly hugged him. He saw Haruhi and flushed a little. Why is she hugging her tightly? Her arms are wrapped around his waist tightly and firmly. He looked around and saw that the students are whispering to one another while looking at the scene Haruhi just caused. He pushed up his glasses and decided to just talk to Haruhi about it later on.

He grabbed Haruhi's arms and Haruhi instinctively removed her arms. She looked down for a moment then quietly, she grabbed Kyouya's bag and walked towards the host club.

The twins peeked at the two while they walk away.

"Looks like Haruhi is doing well on the bet." Kaoru said.

"Yeah. Why did we pick this one as a condition again?" Hikaru asked

"Because, whoever hugged Kyouya for a whole week and lived, is surely could live without a bodyguard."

"True, but why does this challenge have to do with Kyouya?" He asked his brother with a hint of hatred upon saying Kyouya's name.

"Well, Kyouya is the most dangerous thing we know." Kaoru asked. "And maybe after this, he would let Haruhi stop being his servant and we could finally spend time with her!" Kaoru said.

"And I thought I'm the evil twin." Hikaru mumbled.

* * *

When Haruhi and Kyouya almost reached the host club, Kyouya lead her to a corner away from the third music room.

"Haruhi, why did you hug me just now?" Kyouya asked as he looks for answers in her eyes. She sighed. She then looked around if there's anyone around. Nobody's there so she looked back at Kyouya.

"Kyouya, I made this agreement with the twins that if I could hug you for a whole week from behind, they would ask Sasha to retire." She said feeling a little embarrassed.

Kyouya felt disappointed. He was surprised that Haruhi hugged him and he was hoping a little bit that she done that because she might have some feelings for him. But who is he kidding; Haruhi hasn't shown any affection towards anyone as far as he's concerned. And according to his data, Haruhi isn't the type of person to just show her affections on broad daylight even if she is a blunt person.

Then an idea come up his mind then he smirked. He pushed up his glasses. "Okay, I would participate in the twins' games just this once. But only if you agree to a little proposition of mine."

"What kind of proposition?" she asked through gritted teeth. 'Another condition!! What does a girl have to do to get her privacy back?' she thought

"For participating in the twin's little game, I get to have one wish from you." He smirked.

"Fine. But as long as I'm capable of doing this one wish." Haruhi said in defeat.

* * *

For the next week, Haruhi continued hugging Kyouya from behind in public and Kyouya would just say nothing about it. The twins are getting irritated. Haruhi's winning with ease and she has absolutely no problem when it comes towards Kyouya. Why is it?

Why is Kyouya just okay with Haruhi hugging him in public?

Isn't he afraid of what his father would think of him?

Why the heck is Haruhi all okay about it also?

Why are they acting like they have done it a hundred times before?

Maybe just maybe, Haruhi told Kyouya about the agreement they have. But part of the agreement is not to talk to anyone else about the agreement!

Of course, Haruhi doesn't know that. But what's surprising is that Kyouya actually _helped _Haruhi. Now they know that Haruhi made a deal with Kyouya. But what would Haruhi do in exchange?

Whatever it is, this isn't the twins' day.

* * *

Finally the mission is done. Now Haruhi would finally get her privacy back. But still there is one more deed to be done before she could be at peace. Well at least for a while.

This is the day when she's going to pay back Kyouya for his agreement to help her on with the twins. She doesn't know what to expect when she arrives the Ohtori mansion and is currently waiting for the guards to open the door.

And for this time Haruhi's wearing all white winter clothing with faux fur. Again, use your imagination.

Then finally the huge gate open and a golf cart stopped in front of Haruhi. "Miss. We were sent here by Master Kyouya to escort you to the mansion." The guard said. Haruhi nodded and entered the golf cart.

The front yard was at least 20 times the size of Haruhi's apartment. No wonder Kyouya asked an escort for Haruhi.

Haruhi was greeted by Kyouya when she meets him in the actual living room. "It's Nice to see you this afternoon, Haruhi." Kyouya said with a devilish smirk on his face. Haruhi used to hate that smirk of his, but now she's prepared for the worst. After all, he did make her his slave after the incident. And knowing Kyouya, he could come up something worse.

She sighed. "So Kyouya what do you want me to do?"

His smirk never left his face. "Come with me." He said and reaches out his hand and grabs her arm and heads towards his room. "Kyouya, what are you doing?" she asked as he guide her through the vaguely familiar hallways.

He elegantly opened a room and allowed Haruhi to enter first. "Kyouya, this is your room." She said while looking around the room. There was something different about it but she can't quite put her finger on it.

Kyouya left the door unlocked.

Then Haruhi spotted the bookshelf once again and heads towards there. She always wondered what Kyouya kept in his bookshelf. She saw some files, about the club perhaps?

Kyouya turned on the stereo, then the tunes of "unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield. Upon hearing this song, Haruhi tried to mouth the words while still looking through his books.

Kyouya noticed this and heads towards her. "So I guess that you like this song." He commented. Haruhi turned around and smiled, "Yeah, this song is really good and it has a great message."

"And I assume that the message is to do what you want as much as you can and you control your own life." He said.

Haruhi chuckled. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's just that even if you figure out what the message is, you still don't follow it even for a little bit."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you always seem to be minding your own business. You're sort of like the twins. But occasionally you get out of your world and come and see what's beyond."

'Maybe she's right. Haruhi, you always amuse me, and that's why I can't let any one else to have you.' He thought.

He grabbed a cd from his small stash and handed it to Haruhi. "Panic at the disco?" she asked as she examined the cd. (1)

"Right. They are a band in America. Their songs are a little bit juvenile but their pretty good." He said.

"I see."

For the next hour they talk about practically anything. His father, her friends in middle school and before they knew it they are sharing the earphones of his I-pod. They each had an earphone on one of their ears.

Then Kyouya removed his earphone and stood up. "Kyouya?" she said.

"It's almost six; I made a reservation on one of my father's friend's restaurant. You would need to change your attire. The maids would escort you to a room and your dress is already delivered there." He said.

"Oh, okay." She said doubtfully.

She followed the maids that were just outside of Kyouya's err… own living room. She put on the dress, this time it's a baby blue gown that was off on one shoulder. As soon as she put on the extensions on her hair (2), she was escorted by the maids once again to the limo waiting outside the mansion. Inside was Kyouya sitting elegantly on the expensive leather seats.

She made herself comfortable inside. "You look lovely." He complimented her while looking at her after she sat down. She flushed a little. She never expects to receive a compliment from Kyouya at all. She looked at Kyouya, he was wearing another black suit and he still looks handsome in them.

"Thank you sempai, you look good to."

The car ride was relevantly silent. Nobody tried to break the ice, but for many times Kyouya tried to open his mouth but was to afraid that she might think it's weird that he's the first one talking.

They arrives the restaurant a few minutes later and they were guided towards their seats.

"Haruhi, there is something I need to tell you." He said after they ordered

"What is it sempai?"

"My cast would be removed tomorrow and I want you to come with me since it is the mark that you're free." Haruhi smiled knowing that she could stop being Kyouya's slave soon.

"Wait, Kyouya. But didn't the doctor said that it would take you 6 months for your foot to heal?" she asked (3)

"Yes he did, but the doctor saw that my foot took faster to heal so I can remove it tomorrow."

There was a pause while they wait for their food. Occasionally there are some adults who greeted the two and complimented how pretty Haruhi is. But Haruhi knows that they only meant half of what they said.

A few minutes later they saw the waiter arrive with their food.

"Kyouya?" she asked after their food arrived.

"Yes, Haruhi?" he asked looking up.

"Why am I here? I mean when I arrived in fron of your mansion, I expect you to ask me to do something different." She said with confusion on her eyes.

"I pick for you to be here because I wanted you to be."

"That didn't make sense."

"I don't need to always explain myself. My actions are my business." (K)

"That may be but usually I can see what you're up to within a few days or so. But it seems like you've been scheming something for weeks now. And I know that it's not my business to interrupt but can I at least know that you're going back to normal soon."

There was a long pause. Then Kyouya took a deep breath. "Actually Haruhi, there is something that I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it Sempai?"

He took a deep breathe. "Haruhi Fujioka, will you be my girlfriend?"

**Shocker! Anyway this ch. seems to be rushed a little but I want to finish the second rose on this Ch. **

**One more thing, I'm happy to know that my friend is also reading this story. Yay! **

**I don't know whether or not Panic! At the disco has a cd out.**

**Haruhi's hair is shoulder length now.**

**I was planning that Kyouya would have his cast on for the most parts of the story but I think they would have a lot of fun on the next Ch. without the cast.**

**Next Ch. Teaser.**

"**Kyouya you should try this game. It's fun." She said while watching other gamers**

"**Okay, but how do I play it?" he asked.**

"**Simple, you just tap the right button with your foot when the arrow hit the mark."**


	10. let's play at the arcade!

**I honestly think that Hogwarts host club is like THE best Harry Potter and Ouran crossover around. Not that there's any other but anyway. Harry Potter is like my obsession for years since the first movie came out. But I never read the book. Ouran is also my obsession. **

**Man. I wish I could write something like those someday, and before I'm 20. **

**Anyway, just enjoy the fic, and I was planning on another Ouran fic. It's for all Ouran fans and guaranteed to be hilarious. No pairings though. And I would try not to start until I finish this one.

* * *

**

**The Feeling of Betrayal Ch.10**

By innocent school girl

Fujioka residence: 3 a.m.

Haruhi was tossing and turning on her futon, she couldn't sleep and all in her mind was the night before. 'What exactly did Kyouya mean by what he said yesterday?' she thought to herself.

She looked at the ceiling. 'Does he really like me after all? Or is this just another marketing campaign for the host club? But if it is I couldn't find it in his face yesterday.'

Flashback:

"_Haruhi Fujioka, will you be my girlfriend?" Kyouya said _

_Haruhi gave a quizzical look. "But Kyouya, I'm already your friend."_

_Kyouya paused for a second. "No, Haruhi, I'm afraid that you misunderstood me." He said and placed his hand on top of hers. He then gently caressed it and then kissed it. _

_Haruhi gasped. "I know this is a lot to take in. So I would ask for your response later on." Kyouya said getting up from his chair._

End of Flashback

She closed her eyes. 'I wish I could tell what boys really feel. Or at least that Sasha was here to say it to me. Why did I ever ask for the twins to fire her?' she asked herself and looked at the picture of her mother.

'Mother in heaven, please help me.'

Fujioka residence 1 p.m.:

* * *

Haruhi was waiting for Kyouya to pick her up. Even before Kyouya asked her to be his girlfriend, Kyouya already made an appointment with her that day so there was no use of backing down now. And besides, after today, she is going to be free from his clutches, well unless she answered him of course.

A few minutes later, her cell phone rang. She looked to see who it is and found out that it was Kyouya. Doubtfully, she answered the phone.

"Hello, Haruhi Fujioka speaking."

"Haruhi, I'm right outside of your apartment complex now." Kyouya's voice said.

"Okay, I'll be right there." She said and heads towards the door. Outside she saw the limo waiting for her but no Kyouya. 'He must be inside' she thought.

She headed downstairs and walk towards the limo. The chauffer opened the door for her and thanked the chauffer in return. She sat down inches next to Kyouya. The car ride was again, silent. Neither one of them wanted to say something nor there is something to say.

* * *

The doctor was a few seconds away from completely removing Kyouya's cast.

"There you go Mr. Ohtori. You may now fully use your foot." Said the doctor as he go to the trash can to throw away Kyouya's cast.

"Thank you, doctor." Kyouya said as he gets up. Haruhi watches him as he get up and put on his shoes on his other foot for the first time in a long while.

The doctor appeared once again. "I suggest that you use your foot more often for a while Mr. Ohtori. Try to walk more often." He said

"I would do that." He said as he put on his coat.

The doctor approached Haruhi. "I suggest keeping an eye on that foot of his for a while." She told Haruhi.

"Eh…? Why are you telling this to me?" she said surprised.

"Well isn't he your boyfriend?"

Haruhi blush a shade of pink and Kyouya just chuckled. "I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken. She's only an acquaintance of mine." He said. "At least for now." He mumbled then smirked.

"Oh sorry Kyouya-sama, I just thought that you two are together since she follows you around. And I heard that you were the cause of his injury." She said with a deep bow.

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault to think that were a couple." Haruhi said.

The two left the office a few minutes later and the two head towards the front door.

* * *

When the two are outside the building, Kyouya's limo parked in front of them. "Aren't you suppose to walk me to my house sempia? My house is only a few blocks away and the doctor did say that you need to walk more often." She said while her eyes are fixed on his face.

"Yes, but that would take you longer to get home plus your father might get upset with me." He said.

"No need to worry about that. It would take approximately 10 minutes to get there and it's quite early actually."

He sighed. "Fine." "Driver, please stop here." He ordered. The car stopped and he and Haruhi stepped out of the car. The looked as the limo drove of and then started walking.

Then suddenly Haruhi stopped. "Hmm. Haruhi, is there something the matter?" He saw Haruhi looking at something particular. He looked at what Haruhi was looking at and saw an arcade.

"Haruhi, why are you looking at the arcade?"

"My friends and I used to go and play here all the time." she replied.

"Ah I see. So do you want to go there?"

"But Kyouya isn't it troublesome? For you I mean" she asked

"No, I have some time to waste." He said. But the truth is he kept that day clear so that he could manipulate more of Haruhi's time.

He smirked as he watches Haruhi ran of towards the arcade. He watched her as she watches other people play games. But there was a small crowd gathering on the middle of the room. He walked towards there and saw two guys stomping on the floor simultaneously while looking at the screen. There was also music coming out of the speakers next to the screen.

"What are they doing?" he asked. A few heads look towards him. A few seconds later, the just shake their heads and again watched the pair.

Haruhi chuckled, "Did I said something, Haruhi?"

"They are playing DDR, sempai." She said with a smile.

"DDR?"

"It stands for Dance Dance Revolution, sempai." She said still has a smile on her face.

"Dance dance revolution, I think I heard about it a few years ago."

"You mean you never played DDR before sempai?" Haruhi asked mildly shocked

"No, Haruhi. Why?"

"It's just I never met anyone who hadn't played DDR before. You should try playing, it's fun."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because like I said it's fun and it's good exercise. The doctor even told you to use your foot more often and now is your chance."

"You made a valid point there…" Kyouya said thinking.

"For you it would be quite easy since you always dance during those balls that you attend." pause "And I am going to play with you so you don't have to worry about embarrassing yourself."

"Okay Haruhi, But how do you play it?"

"It's easy, just press the button with your foot on the right arrow when the sign hits the mark." She explained. The last users just finished playing and the machine announced the boy as the winner and the girl next to him as the loser.

Kyouya stepped on the machine and the music starts. He had having troubles with the fast steps and skipped a few. He was not use to dance that way and from time to time he would look at Haruhi and see that she was dancing the steps with ease. A crowd starts to gather once more. Then they finished with both of them hitting the last step simultaneously. People clapped and applauded for they made a great performance together.

With smiles on their faces, yes Kyouya gave a small smile; they stepped out of the mat hand by hand.

The machine suddenly said "Winner!! Loser!!" They turned around and saw that the machine declared Haruhi as the winner. She gave a small smile and turned around to look at Kyouya with excitement.

His bangs hid his face and Haruhi straightened her face. She soon realized that Kyouya might have never lost before and it's his first time losing to anyone. She approached Kyouya cautiously, "Kyouya? Are you okay?" she said guiding him outside the arcade

"I'm fine Haruhi, why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"It's just… you probably never lost to anyone before and I thought you might get upset with yourself."

"Not really, I was asked by my father several times to throw in the towel to children of business associates, and of that sort. So I'm pretty much used to losing and learned how to lose gracefully." He said with his chin high.

"But isn't it unfair for other people think what they aren't?" she said

"Suppose… but this process gives much business for my father and _his_ company."

They entered the public park and sat down on the swings.

"So I guess that even losing gives you benefits." She said while swinging back and forth

"I suppose, but the winner always has the greatest benefit." He said while watching her on the other swing.

"Well not always, like for now, I defeated you sempai but I didn't get any benefits." She said trying to oppose his opinion.

"Ah… on contraire." He took out a silver box from his jacket and hand it to Haruhi. She opened the box in confusion and saw what might be the best gift she could receive at that time.

It was her charm bracelet. The very one that lost the other day and cherished. The bracelet was first given to her by her mother and over the years, her friends and father gave her charms to add in her collection.

Tears are now forming in her eyes. "Kyouya… how did you… where did you." She couldn't finish any of her sentences. He took the bracelet from the box and wrapped it around her wrist. After fastening the chain, she hugged him tightly. "Thank you Kyouya." She whispered on his ear. He wrapped his arms around her.

They broke their embrace and walked back to her apartment hand in hand.

* * *

**I know you guys expect something more than a tight embrace but I think they aren't in that level yet. This Ch. is rushed because a friend of mine read this fic (I told her about it) and bugs me everyday to update. I get excited when people ask me to update so I mostly do what they said. So instead of saying Pls. update soon, say thank you Nicole! (That's her name)**

**She was also the inspiration for the DDR scene since she brings her DDR to school every Friday. She might even appear in future Ch. **

**Next update would be on about 3 weeks since it would be a long Ch. and I have a group research project, with Nicole as one of my group mates, a benchmark next week and not including all the homework I have.**

**You guys have no idea what their making a 13 year old do. If I updated too soon, pls. make little comments that I haven't commited on my studies.**


	11. The third rose

**I forgot to mention that I was about to end the last Ch. with a cliffy but Nicole told me not to do it. (Another thing to thank Nicole about). The funny part, I told you guys my friend's name but not mine!**

**Some translations from the last Ch. are needed since I don't think some people understood the last scene. **

**When Kyouya gave Haruhi the bracelet, her emotions towards him developed dramatically. So she sort of, kind of answered Kyouya when they have a tight hug. I was thinking of them to kiss to make it more clear but I don't think the stubborn and self respecting people that they are would start a relationship with a kiss…**

**Previously: Haruhi, now a second year, just answered Kyouya to be his girlfriend when he gave her back the charm bracelet she lost.**

**OC reviews:**

**Suichi: a first year, bad boy type of the club. Has a crush on Sakura for a long time now.**

**Sakura: another first year, the shy and innocent type of the club**

**P.S. My BETA made all the words in past tense, so just pretend it's in present tense.

* * *

**

The Feeling of Betrayal

By innocent school girl

The two were still holding hands when they arrived at Haruhi's apartment. They let go of their hands when they arrived then Kyouya looked around if there is somebody around.

He sees no one, so he pins down Haruhi towards the wall. Haruhi is mildly shocked by Kyouya's actions so she looked at Kyouya. She watches as Kyouya leans over to kiss her forehead.

Haruhi closes her eyes and inhales the sweet scent of Kyouya. 'I always knew he was warm deep inside ever since that night at Nekozawa's mansion, but I never really thought of actually seeing it in person.' She thought.

Then suddenly the door of Haruhi's apartment burst open. "Haruhiiiiiiiii!" Tamaki jumped to see Haruhi but halted when he saw Kyouya pinning down Haruhi towards the wall.

"Kyouya! What are you doing with Haruhi?!!!" Tamaki yelped. (**A.N.** **I was going to stop right here for Ch. 10. But thanks to Nicole, I didn't)**

"Tono, what are you screaming about?" Kaoru asked as he walked outside of the apartment. He sees Haruhi and Kyouya and he stood there dumfounded. He is followed by the rest of the host club, including Sakura and Suichi.

"What are you guys doing?!" Hikaru exclaims.

"Shh! You guys might disturb the neighbors. Get inside." Haruhi ordered as she motioned them to get inside her house.

The male members of the club sat around the kotatsu table while Haruhi and Sakura made some tea in the kitchen.

After setting the tea down on the table, they looked around; Tamaki and Hikaru are looking at Kyouya with unusually serious looks on their faces. Kaoru is looking at Kyouya and Hikaru with a serious look on his face. Suichi was just quietly sipping his tea in his bad boy position of his. And Sakura had just a gentle smile on her face.

Haruhi finally sits down next to Kyouya and Sakura where it is safe.

Everyone is silent, they all know this is an awkward moment, especially Tamaki. 'I should have seen this coming, all the time they spent together would eventually end up to this.' he thought bitterly.

"How long are you two been…?" He barely even let out.

He saw that Haruhi gave a dumbfounded look. "Did this all begin during that time at the cabin?!" he said angrily. "Or is it even earlier, during that time at Nekozawa's beach house?!" He almost exploded as he said it but he tried to hold it back.

"Tamaki calm down, the neighbors might hear you." Haruhi pleaded.

Tamaki settled down but the serious look on his face is still there. "But does he makes you happy, Haruhi?" he asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked

"You know what I mean! I saw you two just now! And don't even deny it! Since when have you guys been together anyway? How long were you planning to keep it a secret?" he said only mildly raising his voice.

Kyouya sighs, "Tamaki, all I ever done to her is kiss her on the forehead and if you must know we've been - sort of -together for 30 minutes." Tamaki calms down a little bit as he listens to Kyouya.

'At least they didn't keep it a secret.' He thought. He took a deep breathe. "Haruhi, does he make you happy?"

"Huh? Senpai, we told you, we only been together for 30 minutes."

"I know, but so far does he make you happy?"

"Why would I tell you that? My business is my business."

"Because, - tsk- I love you!" Tamaki yells.

Haruhi gasps. "I need to know. If you just tell me I would… I would get out of the business of your relationship with my 'best friend'." He emphasizes 'best friend'.

"Senpai, I'm sorry to hurt your feelings but Kyouya… Kyouya does make me happy." She admits while playing around with one of her charms. She is holding a soccer ball charm; it was given to him by Arai while she was in middle school after he won the regional soccer tournament. She was there to support him and because Arai asked him to.

"That's it! I've had enough of this!" Hikaru exclaimed as he got up and left the apartment. He was followed by his brother.

Once outside, Hikaru punched the wall of the apartment. 'What is this feeling growing inside of me?' he asks himself. "Hikaru, control yourself." Kaoru orders calmly.

"Kaoru, why...why do I feel this way when I found out that Haruhi and that demon are together?" he asks. He clutched unto his brother since his whole body feels weak.

There was a long pause. "Hikaru, I think you should accept the fact that they are happy together. I know it's hard but try to."

There is a few seconds of silence. "No. I won't accept it; I refuse to accept that they are together." Hikaru let go of his brother.

"Hikaru, you don't mean that…" Kaoru asks with pleading eyes.

"I'll find a way to break them up." Hikaru finishes for his brother.

* * *

The next day, Kyouya picked up Haruhi along the way to go to school. Haruhi is still wearing the girl's uniform, even after he repaid Kyouya.

When Haruhi got inside the limo, Kyouya noticed that they both have troubled look on their faces. "Kyouya, how do you think that others are taking our relationship?" she asks him.

"Tamaki would get over it sooner or later, he may have a large ego but he bounces back quickly. But Hikaru… Hikaru doesn't seem to handle it well." He said.

Haruhi looks down. "I noticed when I admitted that you… you…"

"I make you happy." He finished. She blushes a little. "Yes…because of that, he ran out of the house. Why would he do that? I don't understand." Kyouya looked at her intently. And after a long pause he said; "Hikaru likes you." He let out shortly.

"What did you say?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Nothing." He said.

"Kyouya, are we going to tell everyone at school?" she asks.

"Well, they're going to know sooner or later." He leaned over and kissed her cheek while she smiled.

They arrived at school a few minutes later; they stepped out of the limo and walks towards the school together. Everybody looked as they passed by.

"Hey! Why is Fujioka with Ohtori? I noticed that Kyouya no longer has a cast anymore so that means she's no longer in his clutches. So why is she with him?" asked one guy.

"Yeah, wait, I noticed Fujioka is smiling!" yelled another.

"Huh? Could it be that? No, it can't be." said another.

"What is it? Say it!" yelled the second person.

"They must be together now!" cried the third person.

Then whoever heard his observation gathered around towards him. "What? Haruhi and Kyouya are together?!" cried a girl.

"No… there is no way I would allow it!" cried a guy from class D.

"Hey! Watch what you're saying! It's Kyouya Ohtori here we're talking about. He would ruin you if he heard you say that." said his friend.

For the whole day, people kept asking Kyouya and Haruhi if the rumor was true. When the students found out that it was, girls squeal and some even claimed their payments from bets. Some girls sobbed since Kyouya is no longer available. Guys just started punching walls and trees.

But the only thing Kyouya thought most important out of all the fuss was that more people went to the host club.

People had random emotions plastered on their faces as more knew. There was joy, delight, excitement, satisfaction (for those who bet that they would be together), confusion, anger and regret.

And for Hikaru Hitachiin, it was hate. He hated that Kyouya and Haruhi were together. He hated everything that would affect his life because of this relationship. He closed his eyes in hopes of a way to remove his hatred.

He pictured that he was walking down the road of Karuizawa once more with Haruhi by his side. This time they were holding hands and had content smiles on their faces.

He opened his eyes. 'Why did I picture that just now?' he thought.

'Why am I feeling this much anger and hatred towards Kyouya? I should be happy that my best friend is happy. Why do I want to kiss her every time I see her?' he kept asking himself.

'Simple. You love her.' his conscience spoke up. His eyes widened. 'Who's there?' he thought.

'Your conscience, duh.'

'Huh? I have a conscience?' he asked himself.

'Well, of course. Now, the reason you feel all these emotions is because you love her.' His conscience said bluntly.

'No, it can't be. I am not in love with her.'

'Yes, you are.'

'No I'm not. Since when do you care about what I do anyway? This is the first time I heard from you.'

'My business is my business.'

'Well your business is my actions.'

'Right, and that's why I'm here right now. Now back to business. You _are_ in love with her.'

'No I'm not.'

'Yes you are.'

'I-I'm not!'

'Prove it.' His conscience finally said.

'I… I…I don't know!'

'Admit it. You love her. Why else would you feel this way towards her relationship with Kyouya?'

'You're right…'. He saw that a few girls were pushing the blushing Haruhi towards Kyouya.

"Come on Haruhi, you know you want to see him right now!" One girl said while pushing Haruhi towards Kyouya.

"No! I have designators waiting for me and Kyouya-senpai is working right now." Haruhi protests but it was clear she's blushing. This causes a scene and now even guys who don't usually go to the host club entered to see the commotion.

"Come on Haruhi, he's now your boyfriend after all. We're sure he wouldn't mind."

Then all of a sudden Hikaru appeared in front of them.

"Good afternoon ladies." He said.

Girls started to blush as they say; "Hi, Hikaru."

"What seems to be the matter here?" he asked.

"Hikaru, Haruhi…" one girl starts.

"Is there something the matter with Haruhi?" replied Hikaru.

"Well, not really…" the other girl said.

"Then let me handle this from here." he said as he ushered Haruhi away from Kyouya.

He sits Haruhi on a seat across him on a table near the window. "Hikaru, why did you take me away?" Haruhi ask.

"Why? Because I want to, that's why. We never seem to have enough time together ever since the avalanche." He retorted.

"Well, you should just tell it me about it. So, what do you want to talk about?" Haruhi asks.

"Well… this and that." He replied. For the rest of the day, Hikaru manipulated Haruhi's time as much as possible. He made sure that he got her attention as much as he could. When the club was over, he has no other choice but to let Haruhi go for the day since Kyouya is taking her home.

"Haruhi, my sister asked me to give you this." Kyouya said as he gave Haruhi a pink iPod nano.

Haruhi looked at the item with confusion. "Well this is an odd gift for no reason," she said as she entered the limo.

"I don't think it was for no reason, it's more like a welcome gift." He said as he sat himself on the luxurious leather seats.

"Welcome gift?" she asks curiously.

"Welcome to the Ohtori family." He says sighing.

"Ehh?!!! But Kyouya, I am your _girlfriend_ but we're not getting engaged." She protests as she handed back the iPod to Kyouya, but he refused.

"I know, but take the iPod anyway. She clearly stated that she wants you to have it."

Haruhi browsed around the iPod. There were some songs downloaded so she looked for a good song. Then she came across the song "At the Beginning" sung by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx(1). Haruhi recognized the song and played it. She waited for a few seconds and then she start to _sing._

"We were strangers, starting out on a journey…" she began with an angelic voice.

Kyouya sits there dumbfounded. 'Who is this girl and what has she done to my Haruhi?' he thought. "Haruhi, I thought that you couldn't sing." He said.

Haruhi blushes a little. "Ah… well, I used to hear this song and liked it." She admits shyly. "Then I started singing it for a whole month. I was told that I was pretty good so I tried another song." She explained as Kyouya listened with amusement.

"But I failed to sing all the other songs. I guess this is the only song that I could sing." She finishes. Then Kyouya just smirks and starts singing as well. "No one told me I was going to find you." He sings the song not as nearly as well as Haruhi but it has passion in his voice.

Now it's Haruhi's turn to look at him dumbfounded. But she just smiled after a few seconds and listened to him.

"…You were there to remind me…"

"This is the start." They sang in unison. They found themselves gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Then all of a sudden, Haruhi leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. She broke it and they looked at each other's eyes once again and finally kissed.

The kiss broke off when the chauffer opened the door. Haruhi blushed bright red as Kyouya just cleared his throat. "I would see you tomorrow then, Haruhi." Kyouya said as Haruhi get out of the car.

"Sure." She replied. She watched as the car drive until she couldn't see it anymore.

She entered her apartment, still red and sighed as she closed the door.

"So who is it?" a voice from behind called. Haruhi turned around and found her cross-dressing father.

"Dad!" she yelped in surprise.

"What?! Is there something wrong with asking my daughter who is on her mind?" Ranka asked.

"No, there is nothing wrong with that, but why are you here so early, dad?" she asked

"I got to leave a few hours early since I'm worried about you." He explained.

"You were worried about me?" she asked as she drop her bags and sat down on the kotatsu table across Ranka.

"Yes, you've been thinking about somebody since yesterday. So I was guessing that there was somebody that you liked. I was worried that you would end up crushing on someone like _Tamaki_." He said Tamaki's name angrily.

"Well, Dad, there is someone who's in my mind lately…" she said shyly.

"Who is it? Who took my Haruhi away from me?" he asked angrily and stand up.

"It's Kyouya." She replied quickly.

"Oh. If it's Kyouya, then it's great." He said joyfully as he sat down once more.

Haruhi sighed. 'I was worried for Kyouya for a second there. I wonder what is he doing right now.'

* * *

-Meanwhile at the Ohtori residence…-

Kyouya is eating dinner with his father and brothers. "I heard an interesting rumor about you, Kyouya." His father started.

"Hmm. What is it, Father?" Kyouya responded.

"I heard that you are currently dating that commoner in your club." Yoshio watched his third son intently while his other sons stopped eating to wait for their brother's response.

"Yes, it's true Father." He responded and resumed eating his meal. Smirks formed on his brothers' faces.

"Well done Kyouya." His father said before he resumed eating his meal. Frowns formed in the two older brother's faces. And Akito, the second son started to tighten his grip of his utensils.

"Now, all we need is the engagement. I assume that Miss Fujioka would not approve of an engagement nor would her father without taking this relationship further. I would be waiting for the engagement day and I trust that day would come soon, Kyouya." His father raised his glass of wine and looked again at his third son.

"Yes Father."

* * *

The day after that, Hikaru again manipulated most of Haruhi's time. Kaoru helped him too, much to his dismay. And soon another rumor spread around school:

"Hey, did you notice that Hikaru's been around Haruhi more than usual lately?" one girl asked.

"Hey you're right. Could it be that Hikaru also likes Haruhi and he was jealous that Haruhi now has a man in her life?" Another girl said.

And then a few guys heard the two talking and one of them said; "Wait, so Hitachiin also likes Fujioka?! It's bad enough that Ohtori is a competitor for Fujioka's heart but also Hitachiin?! Dammit! I'm having less chance to get Fujioka more and more each day." The same guy from class D said.

"Hey, don't worry about it. She already rejected you so what's the point?" one of his friends said.

"Yeah, and by judging her admirers, even the very few who hated her wouldn't even get to touch her because of all the attention she's getting…" one of his friends said.

The day passed by with Haruhi irritated that she couldn't see Kyouya much due to the fact that the twins were taking up most of her time. She couldn't see him in between classes since the twins were going to drag her to their next class, or worse, somewhere where they could skip class.

Lunch didn't help much either, the twins kept on giving her rare dishes that Haruhi just couldn't refuse.

So the only time Haruhi got the chance to even _see _Kyouya was during the host club.

Haruhi finally got the chance to talk to Kyouya when the club started. Haruhi was slowly approaching Kyouya when suddenly Hikaru appeared right in front of her.

"Hey Haruhi!" he said

"Oh hi Hikaru. Sorry, but I want to talk to Kyouya right now." She said as she tried to dodge Hikaru.

"But Haruhi, there are some customers who designated the two of us." He whines as she blocked Haruhi..

Haruhi looked at him badly. "No, there aren't any. You just want to dress me up like last time." She protested.

"Aww. Come on Haruhi, don't you like spending quality time with your best friend?" he asked.

"Yes, I do like it- in a way- but I already spent more than enough time with you for today." She said.

"But you've spent more time with Kyouya before." Hikaru whined. Haruhi looks at the door as Satoshi and Chika entered the club. She saw that Chika is carrying Sakura's bag once again.

"Those times were different. He needs my help and it's a way to repay him. And if you would allow me, I would like to take this tea to Kyouya." She said as she carried a tea set towards her boyfriend.

Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's arm and spun her around, almost making her drop the tea set. "Would you stop with your 'Kyouya this, Kyouya that'?! Ever since the avalanche all you care about is Kyouya!" he exclaimed.

"Hikaru…" she slowly approached Hikaru and gently touched his arm. "You should have just told me that you want to spend more time together. It's not like my relationship with Kyouya would affect my friendship with you."

"Yes it would!" he exclaimed

"No it _won't_, Hikaru. You're just too immature to accept that I've already found somebody and that I would spend less time with you." Haruhi said. She looked around and saw that there weren't any customers around and that Chika and Satoshi are guarding the door while watching the two of them. 'They must have escorted the customers out.' She thought.

"You have no idea don't you?" Hikaru asked.

"No idea about what?"

"I… I love you!" He exclaimed.

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Hikaru…I'm sorry, but I...I can't return your feelings for me." she said looking ashamed.

"Why? Are you rejecting me so that you could be with that cold hearted snake that doesn't show any emotions whatsoever? You know, he doesn't really care about you as much as he cares about his stupid merits!" he exclaimed.

Then suddenly Haruhi slapped him on the face, hard. "Don't you _dare_ call Kyouya a cold hearted snake! If you think that Kyouya has no emotions whatsoever, then you don't know him at all! I like Kyouya for his admirable qualities." She retorted.

"And what are these 'admirable qualities' that he has that I don't?! What exactly makes him better than me?" he yelled as he ran towards the other room. Kaoru went after him and the rest of the host club just watched.

"Kaoru, what should I do?" Hikaru asked Kaoru as he entered the room.

Hikaru was sitting quietly on the couch in the next room. Kaoru walked slowly towards him.

"Hikaru, I think you should just let it go." He said as he sat himself next to his brother.

"How could I let it go just like that, Kaoru? She's the only person outside the family who can really see me as me, not as one of the twins." He said.

"I know, I felt the same way about her too…" Kaoru admitted. Hikaru stood up.

"Kaoru, you loved her too?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, I do. But I let her go." He said sadly.

"How did you do it Kaoru? How did you manage to let her go?" he asked eagerly. Kaoru sighed.

"For the past days that Haruhi had been together with Kyouya, did you ever admit that Kyouya made her feel depressed or angry?" he asked his brother.

Hikaru thought about it. "No, she's always smiling when she's with him."

"Exactly. Like the old saying goes, 'if you love someone, you let her go.' In other words, if Haruhi is happy with Kyouya, why would you want to take that happiness away from her?" Kaoru said sadly.

"I wouldn't want to take it away from her…" Hikaru mumbled as he sat down right beside his brother once more.

"So, are you going to let Haruhi continue her relationship with Kyouya?" Kaoru asked.

The host club, Satoshi and Chika waited patiently as they watch the other room the twins were in. Then finally the door opened and out comes Hikaru. Hikaru walked directly towards Haruhi. "I'm sorry for all the things I said earlier. I shouldn't have come between you and your relationship with Kyouya."

"Thank you, Hikaru." Haruhi gave a pleasant smile that could make any guy who sees it go crazy. Then Hikaru walked towards Kyouya. "If you ever hurt Haruhi, you're _dead_." he threatened.

"There is no need of your threats Hikaru, I will take good care of her." Kyouya replied coolly.

-Later that night at the Morinozuka mansion:-

Satoshi Morinozuka is studying quietly at his room to make up for the lost time during the host club. A soft knock was heard from the door. "Come in!" Satoshi yelled.

The door opened as Takashi Morinozuka (a.k.a. Mori) entered the room.

"Taka!" Satoshi yelps. Mori walks towards his brother as Satoshi stands up. "Did you just come from school Taka?" Satoshi ask

Mori nodded. "So how was school?" Satoshi asks once more.

"Fine." Mori replied.

"I was late today because there was something that happened in the host club." Mori looked up.

"One of the twins is arguing whether or not that girl in your club should date Kyouya-senpai." Satoshi said. Mori's eyes widened.

"Oh, you haven't heard Taka? Haruhi and Kyouya-sempai are dating since a few days ago." Satoshi explained.

Mori just turned around and walks towards the door with a somewhat depressed look on his face…

**Finally!!! It's finished. This is no doubt the longest Ch. I would write for this fanfic. And since I worked really hard on this chappie, I expect it to have the most reviews.**

**One question, is there any grammar check needed? If there is then blame it on my new Beta, Nicole!!! Yes, I decided to have a BETA and in exchange, Nicole gets to have a spot in the A.N. **

**And before I let Nicole do her thing, I must tell you that I don't waste my time writing unimportant details. So every detail has a purpose. **

**Oh yeah, one more thing, just to make sure that this chappie does have the most reviews, I let you guys in a little spoiler. No not a spoiler from the manga but something cool.**

**I looked at and it says that there was an adaptation of the OHSHC to the PS2!! Check it if you want. But it's also said that there is little known about the game… so don't get your hopes up.**

**Lastly: **

**1. I will post the URL for the song in my profile.

* * *

**

**_-What's up? Nicole here. I'm the new BETA! I'm so excited. Anyway, I hope I did a good job fixing this up. If there's anything I did wrong, feel free to review. No flames please?-_**


	12. a perfect Valentine's day!

**I'm so sorry for the late update. And I have several alibis to, school, getting banned from the computer…cough… selfish brothers…cough and more.**

**I'm sorry to say that I'm afraid that my grades might drop… (Tries to hold up her tears). I got Cs on my last project (below my standards)**

**It was mostly because I only get a limited time on the computer (thanks to a certain brother of mine) and the project has a lot of research. (Which I got only a few of) **

**And guess what? The project was about the book _Fahrenheit 451_, and I learned a lot from it. Most of it is sad, but true, so I might put the things I learned in this Ch.

* * *

**

The Feeling of Betrayal Ch. 12

By innocent school girl

_Knock, knock._

"Come in." Yoshio Ohtori said as he reads the newspaper and sits on his leather chair of his private office at home.

The door opened and revealed the intelligent shadow king of the host club. "You asked for my presence, Father." He started. Yoshio lowered his newspaper and looked at his third son.

"Yes. Kyouya, have you read the newspapers lately?" he asked.

"Yes, Father." He replied.

"So you are aware that the media knows about your relationship with Ms. Fujioka." He stated.

"Yes, Father." Kyouya confirmed. He and Haruhi had been going out for over three weeks now. They are happily together (though he doesn't really show it) and Haruhi finally grew her hair just below her shoulders.

The media had no idea of their relationship until there were a very small band of 'against Kyouya/Haruhi relationship' (made mostly of outraged guys and the rest are desperate Kyouya fans) that had a quiet uproar two weeks ago. Unfortunately, a reporter heard it and it made front page: _Third son of Ohtori, dating a simple commoner!!!_

Usually a relationship between famous people isn't much of a big deal, but since it's between a powerful son and a simple commoner, it's huge. (Did you guys know that a Japanese princess married a simple archeologist or something like that last year? It was pretty big.)

"And you also know that ever since the media found out, business increased about 45." His father said as he goes through files on his table. Kyouya's onyx eyes widened.

"It's true, and it looks like those benefits I was talking to you about your relationship with Ms. Fujioka are already coming our way. And I expect that there are even more to come when you two get engaged. I expect that that day would come soon enough while the press is still in your case." Yoshio said.

"Yes, Father" was all he could say.

"Also, I want to congratulate you for succeeding on seducing Ms. Fujioka. I see you found a way that finally made her crack." Yoshio added.

"Thank you, father." Kyouya said with a very straight face, though he was smirking inwardly.

They discussed more about handling the media and being careful that they do not bother everyone too much about the issue. And little do they know that the camera in the office is recording their every move.

* * *

_Sunday 2 p.m_.

Haruhi is running as fast as she could, trying to run away from the reporters behind her. But it's especially hard when you're carrying two grocery bags. Haruhi then saw her apartment complex, 'almost there!' she thought as she raced up the stairs.

"Got… to… open… the… door…" she panted as she goes through her keys. And without a moment too long, she opened the door of her apartment and swiftly went inside.

She caught her breath when she got inside and started blocking the door. She could hear people pleading for her to open it, but she doesn't answer them.

A few minutes later, she could hear that the reporters' footsteps fading away from her door. 'Thank goodness they're leaving. They've been like that ever since they found out that I'm Kyouya Ohtori's commoner girlfriend.' She thought to herself.

Haruhi sat in front of the TV to relieve her stress somehow. As she flipped through the channels, all she could see was the gossip between her and Kyouya. She grew irritable and finally turned off the TV.

"Argh! Why do they keep on talking about such nonsense? Why can't they ever report about something important for once? Like how obesity is affecting our children right now? Or that war in Iraq? Why can't the paparazzi just leave me alone?!" Haruhi muttered.

Then she grumpily started to unpack all the groceries that lied on top of the table.

After that she took a bath and changed into jeans, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt. She added a few clips on her hair so that it wouldn't go to her face and headed towards the train station.

While inside the train, Haruhi hid her face with the hood on her sweatshirt to remain unseen and listened to the pink iPod that Fuyumi gave her. She is thankful that Fuyumi gave it to her, even though she hesitated at first, since it kept her entertained when nobody was around.

She got off the train a few moments later and headed towards the amusement park. And finally, she stood in front of a clock tower which said one fifty-six in the afternoon. She continued listening to her iPod until a dark figure stood next to her.

Haruhi looked up. "Kyouya." she said as she looked at his boyfriend. She was happy he was here. He's wearing "commoner's clothes", a simple pair of jeans, and a sweater.

"Good afternoon Haruhi." He greeted. "Am I late?" he asked as he looks at his watch.

"No, I'm just here a little early." She replied.

"Hmm... I see. It's rare to see you early. Did you want to see me that much?" He teased.

Haruhi laughed and slightly blushed. "Err... so Kyouya, where do you want to go first?" she asked as they started to walk.

"I don't know, I rarely go to amusement parks." He said. Haruhi just stared at him.

"What?"

"Kyouya, don't you ever go to amusement parks or have any vacation with your parents?" she asked.

"No, my father is always busy so the only times I get to see him is during company parties, sometimes during breakfast and supper, and occasionally when he asks me to." He explained.

"Oh, I see." Haruhi mumbled. There was a moment of silence. Kyouya knew that Haruhi is deep in her thoughts.

"Haruhi, what do you say that we ride the roller coaster first?" he suggested. Kyouya pointed at a tall ride with numerous loops. Haruhi came back from reality and smiled. "Sure."

They stood in line for the ride and soon enough, Kyouya got irritated of standing in line. He's isn't used to waiting for anything so this is the first and Haruhi is giving him a lot of credit for it.

Kyouya walked away from the line and headed towards the front. But Haruhi stopped him and pulled him back into the line. Haruhi knew that Kyouya would ask if he could cut in front of the line. He may even threaten the employees to talk to the manager… or worse the owner to get what he wants.

"Haruhi, why did you pull me?" Kyouya asked.

"Because I know what you're thinking and if you do it, it would draw attention to us. We're trying to stay hidden here. Remember? That's why we wear hooded sweaters?" Haruhi reasoned.

Kyouya just sighed. He admits that she was right. Once someone noticed that they got a special treatment of any kind, they would ask why two _ordinary_ people get to have special treatments. And then they would bind to know who they are. And sooner or later reporters and photographers would arrive to see the hottest couple in Tokyo…no, Japan…no, the world (not exaggerating there) spend their day.

And besides, Haruhi likes to have her privacy. That's one of the many things he likes about her. She doesn't like people for their money nor their looks or whatever publicity they give to her, she likes people just the way they are. Around her, everybody could be themselves.

So for her, he would wait patiently at this long, boring commoner line.

After the roller coaster, Haruhi insisted that they would ride the log fume in the park. After that the bumper cars, Octopus, then Kyouya watched Haruhi do the reverse bungee then they switched, they also rode the Helter Skelter, break dance the ride, Screaming Swing and by the time they finished the Tilt-A-Whirl, both were dizzy and exhausted.

Weary and dizzy, they decided to sit on the benches. Right behind them was the Ferris wheel and there was screaming coming from rides in the background.

"Are these… the only things… you…commoners do for fun?" Kyouya asked wearily. He was too tired to maintain his façade. But he did mange to cover up his curiosity, and amazement that commoners putting up with all what he's been through just to have fun.

"Not really, some of us go camping; go to the arcade like what we did the other day or sometimes just have a walk in the park." She explained.

'So simple people do simple things to have fun?' he thought. 'Then I now know that I picked the perfect gift for her.' He clutched at the small wrapped present on his jacket pocket.

"Kyouya, you must be thirsty, I'll go get us something to drink." Haruhi said as she gets up and heads towards the vending machines which are a several feet away from their bench.

Haruhi grabbed the soda cans at the bottom of the machines and stood up. "Are you by any chance Haruhi Fujioka?" a voice from behind her asked. Haruhi stiffened. 'Has the paparazzi found me already?' she thought to herself. Slowly, she turned around to see the person who called her name.

The person turned out to be a guy, in his 20s perhaps? He has this familiar black hair, which is fixed on a pretty cool hairstyle. And much to Haruhi's relief, he's wearing a black suit so it must mean that he's not a reporter.

"Yes, that's me." she replied. "And who might you be?" she asked the dark haired stranger.

"Akito Ohtori." He replied. 'Akito, wait, Ohtori? Could it be that he's related to Kyouya?' she thought.

"Yes, I'm related to Kyouya Ohtori, he's actually my younger brother." He replied. 'Yep, their brothers all right.' She thought. 'Wait, what is he doing here in an amusement park?'

"I was in a business meeting with the owners of this park." He replied. 'Okay, okay your Kyouya's brother, I get it. You don't have to read my mind again to prove it' she thought.

"So you're the famous Haruhi Fujioka. I see that my _brother_ has a good eye for women as well. You are a pretty girl." He emphasized the word 'brother'.

"Thank you Mr. Ohtori." Haruhi replied.

"You don't have to call me 'Mr. Ohtori'; you can call me Akito-san. After all, we're practically family now, aren't we?" he smirked mischievously.

"Yes, Akito-san." She replied.

"You know Miss Fujioka, I've been meaning to talk to you lately." He said. He looked around and said, "Can we talk somewhere private?" he asked. Haruhi nodded then Akito ushered her to an ice cream parlor inside the park and they sat across each other. They didn't order anything since it was going to be quick.

"Miss Fujioka, is my brother treating you well?" he asked her.

"Well… yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, how can I say this… I know that you like my brother dearly Miss Fujioka and I already look at you as my own sister… but, I'm afraid you might get hurt when things develop any further." He said.

"Why should I get hurt?" Haruhi asked with a confused look on her face.

"I think this should clear a few things up." He handed her a DVD disk in a case and stood up. Haruhi looked at it puzzlingly.

"Huh? What is this?" she asked.

"A little something that should tell you the truth. Play it when you think you're ready. But don't take too long." He stood up and walked away.

Haruhi is looking at the case with great curiosity.

'What does he mean by 'the truth'?' she thought. 'Maybe these are baby videos of Kyouya.' She giggles.

'Akito-san might have thought that this would be a funny thing to watch since today is…' then she sees Kyouya still sitting on the bench where she left him.

Kyouya stood up. "Sorry I took so long, I saw… some attractions on my way back." She said.

"Fine, but now we better hurry up or we would be late." He said while glancing over his watch.

"Okay." was all she said as they walk towards the exit and into an alley. There they got in the black SUV and drove off.

They arrived at the Ohtori mansion a few minutes later. They both changed into their semi-formal clothes and headed towards the dinning room…cough hall cough. There waited Kyouya's father, his brother (you-know-who), his sister and her husband.

And even though Haruhi met almost all of Kyouya's family, she's still nervous having dinner with them. And that goes double for Yoshio Ohtori.

They sat down right next to each other with Kyouya on his father's left side of the table.

There was an awkward silence for 5 seconds, but for Haruhi, it seemed like forever. Her heart beat grew faster and faster. 'OMG! What will I do now? What if they don't like me? What would happen next?' she kept on asking herself over and over.

"Haruhi, it's nice to see you again." A voice from the other side of the table said. Haruhi looked up, it was Fuyumi. 'My savior!' she thought.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to see you again too." She replied.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other. I remember back then when you were just Kyouya's friend." Fuyumi said. "And now look at you, you and Kyouya are the biggest couple in Japan." She teased. Haruhi just slightly blushed.

"Miss Fujioka, I see that you're the top of your class again." Yoshio spoke up.

"Yes." Haruhi replied. And this goes on for thirty minutes. At first it was an awkward conversation then later on they loosen up. And even Yoshio loosens up a little!!!

After dinner, Kyouya and Haruhi went upstairs to his room.

"That was easier than I thought…" she said. "I thought for a second there that they wouldn't like me." she sat down on the sofa.

"What's not to like?" Kyouya said. "You're sweet, smart, and many more Haruhi, the only reason a person could ever hate you is because they're jealous."

Haruhi slightly blushed. Then Kyouya handed her a wrapped box. "What's this?" she asked.

"A little gift for a job well done." Kyouya replied.

Haruhi opened it with great curiosity. To her surprise, it was a locket. It was made of silver and it had a shape of a heart with some few flowers carved in. She opened it and saw a picture of her and Kyouya on one side and a picture of her parents when they were young on the other.

"Thank you Kyouya, I love it." She said. Kyouya took the locket and put it around her neck. After locking the chain, he spun her around to see her better. "You look lovely in that locket. Happy Valentine's day." He said.

"Happy Valentine's day." She said.

Then their faces grew nearer and nearer then suddenly…

_Knock! Knock!_

Kyouya sighed irritably, "Come in." he said. The maid entered with a wireless phone on her hand. "Master Kyouya, Tamaki-sama called. He said that he needs to talk to you." She said.

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute." Kyouya said.

"I'll be back." he said to Haruhi before he left her alone in his room.

She sighed and sat down once more on the couch. 'This might take a while, knowing Tamaki he would whine on whatever it is for about 10 minutes.' She thought. Then she remembered the DVD disk that Akito gave her earlier.

'Might as well watch it while Kyouya's gone.' She excitedly placed the disk on Kyouya's DVD player. 'I wonder what Kyouya looks like while he was little…' the she hit play.

She saw Yoshio Ohtori sitting in his office while reading the newspaper.

_Knock, knock_

"_Come in" Yoshio Ohtori said as he reads the newspaper and sits on his leather chair of his private office at home._

_The door opened and revealed the intelligent shadow king of the host club. "You asked for my presence father." He started. Yoshio lowered his newspaper and looked at his third son… _

(If you don't remember this part, scroll up to the top of the Ch.)

TBC.

* * *

**Finished. I just have two things to say.**

**Akito is the actual name of Kyouya's second to the eldest brother. (got that one on the manga volume 8, owned all of the volumes)**

**People, last Ch. isn't the climax, the next Ch. is.**

**P.S. Tnx for all of your reviews. And all of you (which is most of you) who thought that Mori likes Haruhi too, that would be revealed in two ch. And thanks to all my readers!!! Tnx to you I have over 12000 hits!!!**

Next Ch.: the fourth rose, Kyouya's POV.

_Hi! Nicole here. Happy Valentine's Day!!_


	13. the fourth rose, Kyouya POV

**This is Kyouya's POV of the fourth rose so there are holes that will be left unfilled until the next Ch. The song I used for this Ch. is "A Little Bit" by M.Y.M.P (a Filipino band) again, check my profile for the song, it's really nice but it's not rock or hip hop or RnB. It's really peaceful… The song is in Italic.**

**OOCness may occur due to the fact it's almost impossible to maintain in character at this point. Wish me luck!!**

**P.S. Pls. tell me if you actually heard the song and let me know what you think about it.**

**my goal for this CH. is to be as sad yet funny as possible.

* * *

**

The Feeling of betrayal

By Innocent school girl

'When will this idiot stop talking?' Kyouya asked himself as he listens to Tamaki having one of his moments.

"But Kyouyaaaaa…..I need you to help me with the preparations…" Tamaki whined and whined.

'How long have I been listening to this idiot?' he asked once more. He looked at his watch and saw it was 8:19. 'Half an hour? It felt like a day…'

"Look Tamaki, I'll handle all of it later. I have to go, Haruhi must be getting bored." He yawned.

"What?!! Haruhi is there right now?!! What is she doing there….? Kyouya?!?! What are you going to-"

"Goodbye, Tamaki." Kyouya interrupted and hung up the phone. He walked towards his room, where he left Haruhi.

"You won't find her there." A voice from behind told him. Kyouya turned around and saw that Akito is leaning against the wall with a devilish smirk on his face. He had his arms crossed and looked really cool…

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, let's just say that she knows your little secret…"

"What do you mean by-"

But before Kyouya got a chance to finish his sentence, Akito headed towards his own room. 'What does he mean by that?' then Kyouya just shrugged the thought and opened the door to his room.

"Sorry to keep-" Kyouya looked around his room and saw that it was empty. 'Where's Haruhi?' he thought. He looked around and saw that the TV was left open and it seemed that someone has been watching a DVD. He saw two images on the TV screen; he recognized the images as him and his father. So he decided to watch the video.

_I was kinda hesitant to tell you._

_Should I let you know?_

"…_I want to congratulate you for succeeding on seducing Ms. Fujioka. I see you found a way that finally made her crack." Yoshio added._

"No…" Kyouya said as he sat down on his leather couch. He covered his face and thought 'Could it be that Haruhi saw this video?' he asked himself. Then he removed his hands and saw that the locket that he just gave her lying on the small table in front of him.

'She did see it, and I think I know who told her…' he thought.

He stood up and marched towards the person who told her. When he reached the door of the snitch, he had no second thoughts and busted the door open.

"I see that you finally figured out what I meant." Akito said when Kyouya busted his door. He's sitting casually with a grin on his face, it almost seems like he expected his brother to do it. Actually, he did.

"You told her didn't you?" Kyouya asked, trying to be as calm as possible.

"No, I think you misunderstood. I only merely gave her the DVD, she played all on her own." He said, not removing the smirk on his face.

"She was quite shocked after she saw the video and came running towards me." He said. "And of course the nice and caring brother that I am, I told her the whole story. How you only approached her because of Father's orders and your not actually interested in her. After that, she ran away from the mansion."

Thunder roared after Akito finished his sentence.

"You bastard!!" Kyouya exclaimed. "What made you tell all those things to her? Do you have any idea what you have done?!!"

"What made me do this to her?" Akito stands up and faced Kyouya. "Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya. I thought you were smarter than that. You thought that I didn't know that you unexpectedly took over Father's company?" he asked sarcastically. "I couldn't believe that I was outsmarted by my own younger brother!! I would understand if I work for the first born but the third? I don't think so. I admit I was a little disappointed at myself. I have everything I've ever wanted. But after I found out that you are involving an innocent commoner for your selfish desires made me furious. You, Kyouya, are the most selfish, greedy person I have ever known. I'm ashamed to be related to you." He exclaimed. "Now I foiled your plans and you can leave Haruhi alone. She's much better off without you. You don't even care about her anyway." Akito finished.

Kyouya stood there, shocked. He never thought that anyone would think of him this way. Especially his own brother. And usually, he would ignore all these accusations but something came over him.

_I was never really like this before_

_Need I say more?_

"No, your wrong oniisan, I've loved Haruhi dearly ever since the New Year's ball. I approached her because of Father's orders at first but ever since then I've approached her on my own." He said.

Akito stood there, shocked. He never thought that his brother would stand up for himself. No words came out of his mouth.

Kyouya left his stunned brother. After closing the door, he took his cell phone and dialed a few numbers. "Hello? Tachibana (1)? Can you track down Ms. Haruhi Fujioka for me?" he said.

"Ah.. yes, Master Kyouya." A voice coming from the phone said. Then Kyouya closed his phone. Then he called the chauffer. He got inside the car a few minutes later. And an hour or so later…

_Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me_

_I don't know what to do_

_Or I should be_

'Haruhi, where are you?' he thought while watching the rain pour outside the window. 'I searched almost everywhere for you now. I don't know anywhere else to look.'

His cell phone rang. He answered it in hopes that it might be Tachibana with the information he wants. "Hello? This is I.C. systems (2)…" the voice from the other line said. Then Kyouya hung up the phone. 'Stupid telemarketers. It's late at night and they still call people?!'

_There's only one thing on my mind_

_That's you and me_

I.C. systems kept on calling him even after so many times Kyouya hung up on them. Apparently, they don't know who's on the other line.

Then the phone rang once more. "Can't you idiots get through your thick skulls that I don't want to by anything from you?!!" Kyouya roared.

"… Oh… sorry to disturb you, Master Kyouya." Tachibana said. Kyouya widened his eyes.

_I'm a little bit of crazy_

_I'm a little bit of a fool_

_I'm a little bit of lonely_

_I'm a little bit of all_

_Oh I need a cure_

_Just a little bit of you_

_And I will fall_

"Oh no, it's my fault. Tachibana, why did you call me?" Kyouya asked.

"Master Kyouya, I found out the location of Ms. Fujioka. She's in…" Tachibana said.

Kyouya ordered the chauffer to drive as fast as possible to where Haruhi's at. Then he stepped out of the car and ran as fast as he can, ignoring the guards and maids that tried to stop him.

_I'm always on the run to see you_

_Would you allow me too?_

_It wasn't my intention to hurt you_

_This feeling is true_

He stood in front of the door that is supposed to have Haruhi behind. He took a deep breath and knocked the door.

He heard some voices and he vaguely heard Haruhi say, "Mori-senpai, can you hand me the t-shirt on top of the bed?" His eyes widened. 'What did Haruhi meant by that?' Then he immediately shrugged of the thought when he saw that the doorknob is turning.

His eyes widened once more when he saw Takashi Morinozoka standing in front of him dripping wet. His white polo shirt is unbuttoned, showing his masculine abs. His hair is quite messy.

Behind him was Haruhi's shadow, apparently coming from the bathroom inside and it shows that Haruhi's putting on her t-shirt.

He couldn't believe it. What exactly are they doing?!!(3) he thought.

Then he saw that Haruhi's coming towards his direction. So he did what the first thing that came to his mind, run. He ran outside the Morinozoka mansion and towards his car. He ordered the chauffer to get inside at once and drove of.

* * *

The next morning was a school day. Kyouya have neither energy nor any motivation to go to school. He doesn't want to see anyone that day, especially Haruhi. He thought that after what he done to her would make it hard to look at her. But after seeing what happened last night made it even harder.

Random thoughts (some that this authoress refuses to say) ran through his mind. 'How could she deceive me like this? I know I deceived her first but that didn't give her the right to move on after a few hours now, could it?' he thought while he's on his bed, tossing and turning. He could barely sleep, there was just to many thoughts in his head.

And then he later comes to a conclusion that people would get suspicious if they found out that he's been absent for the very first time.

So he dressed up and went to school.

* * *

The whole day, Tamaki noticed something about Kyouya. He was cold… well colder than usual. He doesn't talk to anyone. The usual glow, around him ever since Haruhi and Kyouya became together was gone.

'Must be family problems…' Tamaki thought.

* * *

Haruhi was nowhere to be found that day. 'Maybe she wants to be alone.' He thought. Then he mentally slapped himself. 'Why do you even care about her Kyouya Ohtori? She's moved on now. She will never be yours again…' he thought. Then he resumed on his own little corner for the rest of the day.

Days passed and still Haruhi was nowhere to be found. And Kyouya remained the way he is.

"Kyouya-senpai is there something that's been bothering you?" Sakura asked after club one day.

"No, of course not." He lied.

"Ahh… It's just that you seem to be distracted lately. And you've been cold to everybody. You didn't even join us to greet the customers." Sakura said.

"I just need to get back to my work immediately that's all." He said.

"No Kyouya, there's definitely something going on." Tamaki said. "First Haruhi's absent then you suddenly became colder and more distant. What's the matter?" Tamaki asked with a serious face.

"Nothing's the matter." He repeated. Then suddenly Hikaru and Kaoru arrived from their bathroom break and Hikaru came running to Kyouya and punched his face.

"You bastard! What have you done to Haruhi?!!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Hikaru, _please_ calm down." Kaoru pleaded. But Hikaru still gave Kyouya a furious look.

"Hikaru settle down, and Kaoru, what does Hikaru mean by that?" Tamaki asked.

Hikaru pointed at Kyouya. "That bastard just drove Haruhi of the country!!!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"What?!!" Tamaki exclaimed. Kyouya just looked straight on the floor. 'Haruhi's out of the country? Where exactly is she then?' Kyouya asked.

"Haruhi flew to another country? But why?" Tamaki asked.

"Ask your friend over there." Hikaru said while pointing at Kyouya. Tamaki looked at Kyouya.

"He did something to Haruhi that hurt her deeply so Mori took her to another country. She just flew a few days ago, her father told me so." Hikaru said.

Tamaki just looked at Kyouya and said nothing. And Kyouya just left the club after a few, uneasy, quiet moments.

When he got home, Kyouya went directly to his room and lay down on his bed without even changing his clothes.

* * *

Then at 7:00, maids tried to call him downstairs to eat. But like everyday ever since Valentine's Day, he refused to leave away from his bed.

At 7:45, someone knocked on Kyouya's door once more. Now Kyouya knew that it wasn't a maid since dinner must be already finished. But still, he refused to get out of his bed so he didn't answer it. Someone knocked on the door again and this time, they took the liberty of opening it for themselves.

"Kyouya, are you in here?" it was Fuyumi.

Fuyumi then went upstairs where Kyouya's bed was and saw Kyouya still lying on his bed with his school uniform still on.

"Kyouya, did something happen?" Fuyumi asked.

Kyouya sat up. "Haruhi's gone." He said. 'There's no use of hiding things to Fuyumi, she would find out sooner or later anyway.'

"Huh?! What happened?" Fuyumi asked.

"She found out about the 'assignment' and ran off with another guy."

"Oh Kyouya, I'm deeply sorry about what happened to you. You cared for her so much."

"I know, I was a fool to even think that I could get her heart by manipulating her." He said. "And now that everything is perfect, she's gone. There is nothing more I can do."

The door busted open, showing Akito with an envelope on his hand. He threw the envelope in front of Kyouya. "Get packed, your plane is leaving in five hours." He said.

"What are you saying?" Fuyumi asked.

"He's going after the Fujioka girl. I already have her address and everything is all set for Kyouya's flight."

Akito looked at Kyouya. "I know it's my entire fault for breaking you two up, and I'm very…-gulp- sorry for that. But I'm giving you a chance to get her once more. You may think that there is no hope for you two but I don't think so. So get up now and go get her."

Strangely enough, Akito's words encouraged him, so he stood up and took the envelope on the bed and look at the information inside. He scanned the paper and then ordered the maids to pack his stuff. 'I'm going after you Haruhi, even if I have to go to…'

* * *

**Cliffy!!! I'm the cliffy Queen!! I' m so mean, so sue me!!**

**1.One of Kyouya's bodyguard.**

**2. A telemarketing company.**

**3. no more descriptions of Kyouya's thoughts by choice. Since it's immoral and perverted, and this authoress refused to go to that level. As for what Mori and Haruhi are doing back there, it would be revealed on the next Ch.**

**Next. Ch. the fourth rose, Haruhi's POV**


	14. The fourth rose, Haruhi's POV

**I'm really sorry for making you guys wait and all with the cliffhanger. But if you just look at my profile and look under writing habits, you would understand why.**

**This is my BETA checked Ch. 14. the last Ch. 14 wasn't read by my BETA

* * *

**

The Feeling of Betrayal Ch. 14

By innocent school girl

Haruhi stared at the still picture in the television. Haruhi covered her face, 'No, it can't be true..' she thought.

'That…that video must be fake. Kyo-Kyouya cares about me. Right?' she asks herself. There was a flashback of all the things that happened for the past 3 weeks they're together. 'Kyouya really showed that he cared… in his own way right?' she asked herself once more.

After a few minutes of thinking; 'There is really one person other than Kyouya right now who could honestly tell me the truth.' She removed her hand from her face and walked straight towards Akito's room without any tears forming on her eyes.

She knocked three times on his door. "Come in." said a voice behind those doors. Haruhi hesitantly grabbed the handle and turned it. Inside, there were seemingly no people inside. And if it wasn't for the small light coming from one side of the room, Haruhi wouldn't know that there was anybody inside.

"Come _in_." said the voice once more. Haruhi hesitantly and awkwardly walked inside. The room was dimly lit and the room was painted in an olive green color. The furniture was, as expected, very well crafted and covered in expensive black leather.

On one corner of the room, which was hidden if you look from the door, was an open computer table with a tall young man sitting in front of it. The said man has his front facing Haruhi. "What gives me the pleasure of having your company, Haruhi?" He said.

Haruhi remained standing while she said, "I want to know if the video is true or not."

Akito stood up. "I see that you decided to watch the video a little early." He mumbled. "I'm sorry Haruhi, But …yes…the video is 100 true. Kyouya… Kyouya wouldn't have approached you at all if it wasn't for my father. All those romantic moments you shared with him is planned out. From the special dinner during the night he _confessed _to the _injury _he had after that mountain trip." He said.

Haruhi looked up when she heard the word 'injury'. "But… the injury he had back then is genuinely true. He hurt himself while saving me from that avalanche." She said hopefully. 'Please tell me at least this is true… Please…just this..' she thought.

"No, Haruhi. I'm sorry to say that the injury is the biggest fraud that my brother have done." He turned around and took an envelope from the computer table. He looked at the envelope for a moment and walked forward to give Haruhi the envelope.

Haruhi looked inside the folder. It was a medical record of Kyouya's. It showed Kyouya's health records for the past three months. She browsed the file and gave a shocked look when she reached a certain page. The paper showed that Kyouya actually only got a few scratches after the avalanche. 'But still, he used helicopter to get away from the mountain? Rich bastard.' she thought. (She hasn't got the chance to call him that for over a month now).

But still, Kyouya requested that his foot should be bandaged for at least three months.

Haruhi was almost in tears but being the strong girl she is, she held them. 'If Kyouya doesn't really care about me and all the qualities of his that I admire are just lies, then I think that it is better for the two of us to split up.' She thought.

She clutched her charm bracelet and held tight to one of her charms. It was a heart shaped charm given to her by her father after she lost her mother.

Haruhi looked at Akito, "Thank you for telling me the truth Akito. You truly are like a big brother to me." She said and left the room quietly, leaving the dumbfounded Akito behind.

She headed back to Kyouya's room and opened the door while hoping that Kyouya's still not there. She turned the knob and saw that nobody's there; she took of her locket and placed them gently on the table.

Haruhi left the room quietly and walked away from the mansion. And away from his life.

While walking Haruhi's feet hurt. 'And this is why I hate wearing heels. Why do women torture themselves of wearing these for beauty if it hurts them?' she removed her sandals and carried them, and then she continued walking with her aching feet. 'I should have told Akito that I was leaving.' She thought once more. 'Or at least changed my clothes…'

Then she stopped walking. 'No, I don't want Kyouya to know where I am right now. I don't need him to survive; I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And if I changed my clothes, Kyouya might have caught me.'

Then she continued on walking.

Right at that moment Haruhi had heard rumbling. She looked up and droplets of water started falling on her face. She immediately crouched down and hid her face under her hands. 'No, not now. Not _now_.' She thought. 'I have to get away. I have to get home; I can't be seen crying outside the streets. With no one beside me…' she gathered all the courage she had and ran as fast as she could through the rain.

Then the second thunder struck. Haruhi fell flat on her face and spilled all the things she was carrying. She curled herself into a ball and started crying. 'This is the worst Valentine's… no, day ever.' She thought.

Then a black car stopped in front of her.

"Haruhi." a deep voice from the car spoke. The next thing Haruhi know was that she was being lifted by two strong arms and she feels that she was moving after they sat down. Haruhi opened her eyes. "Mori-senpai!" she shrieked.

Mori looked down at her. "D-did you pick me up back there?" she asked. Mori nodded. Haruhi looked down.

"What happened?" Mori asked. There was a moment of silence before Haruhi looked up at him "Mo-Mori-senpai, can I talk to you about it later?" she asked.

Mori observed her and after a while, he suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. Haruhi was surprised by his actions and tried to look up at him. His clothes were all soggy from the rain; his hair is messed up because of the wind. His eyes were fixed on hers.

Then suddenly Haruhi cried. "Kyo-Kyouya never really did care for me-sniff- He was using me after all. He-he used me in some whacky publicity stunt to get more profits. I-I'm merely a tool to him. I know Kyouya's calculating but I never thought of him using other people's affections to get what he wanted." She continued crying while Mori rubs her back.

Then slowly, her sobs grew fainter and fainter until there was nearly no more. "I'm sorry." Mori said.

Haruhi looked up. "What do you need to be sorry for senpai?" she asked as she stepped away from the car and was currently being ushered to a room by Mori. Mori ignored the maids that try to give him towels and dry clothes.

"I knew Kyouya's intentions." He said. "I should have warned you about it." He has this regretful look on his face. Like the time when Hunny was missing in the Ohtori resort (or whatever it is) last year.

"I should have skipped one of my classes or meetings and tell it to you before it went this far..." he said. Haruhi looked at him intently.

"No… Mori-senpai, it's not your fault. I should have been more careful. I should have known what Kyouya's intentions were. You shouldn't blame yourself for this." There was a moment of silence as Haruhi entered a room. The room was simple, just the way she liked it. The bed sheets have this huge purple rose sewn in it. Haruhi walked a few steps forward. She saw a bathroom that was hidden when you look from the door on the left.

There was also the ever so present flat screen TV in front of the bed. Haruhi felt Mori place his hand over her shoulder. "You should change your clothes before you get sick." He said. Haruhi nodded and heads towards the bathroom.

Other than changing her clothes, Haruhi decided to take a bath. She scrubs herself gently while taking her sweet time on the shower.

A faint knock was heard then suddenly Haruhi remembered that she doesn't have any clothes with her. So she stepped out of the shower and peeked through the door and found a t-shirt, probably too big for her, and shorts lay on the bed. The still soaking Mori is sitting quietly, as usual, though he looks like he's getting up to open the door.

In these situations, a girl has no other choice even if it's embarrassing in Haruhi's standards. "Mori-senpai, can you give me the t-shirt on top of the bed please?" she asked.

Mori looked at her for a moment and walks towards the bed, grabbed the shirt and hands it to Haruhi. Haruhi mouthed a "Thank you" in response. Mori turned around and heads towards the door once more while Haruhi swiftly put on her shirt and ran towards the bed as quickly as possible to get her shorts.

She ran back to the bathroom and quickly put on her shorts.

While drying her hair, she walked towards the front door where Mori stood in front of it. "Who was that?" she asked. But Mori kept quiet. Haruhi stared at him but only sees his usual stoic face. "Haruhi, you should sleep." He suggested.

Haruhi did as she was told since she had a long, tiring day and tried to sleep without any thoughts of Kyouya. (This is quite easy considering that she's really sleepy. Not because she forgot about him)

For the next few days, Haruhi maintained at the Morinozoka mansion because of "Master Mori and Master Hunny's orders" according to the maids. Haruhi wanted to complain that her education is at risk but after she really thought about it, she thinks that she might not have the heart to see Kyouya.

And as for Ranka, he was busy blaming Tamaki for what happened to her daughter (just because he likes to point to Tamaki instead of Kyouya). He also allowed Haruhi to stay with Mori, knowing that Mori is a respectable guy (from Kyouya) and because knowing that Haruhi would be better there for a few days or so.

With Hunny and Mori at school during the day, Haruhi helped around the house…er, mansion. (Much to the maids' complains that she's the guest and shouldn't do any chores.) And by night Mori mysteriously went straight to his room and was busy about something.

Haruhi feels loneliness everyday, 'So this how neglected housewives feel.' she thought. She hates it. She hates this feeling. And no matter how much she watches the television, there was no substitute to _real_ friends and _real _people to talk to.

And finally on the fifth day of her stay in the Morinozoka mansion, Haruhi was woken up by maids. "Huh? What's happening?" she asked sleepily as the maid kept on shaking her. "Miss Haruhi, wake up, you need to dress up quickly. You're leaving in an hour." The maid said.

"What are you talking about? Where am I going?" she asked. But the maid gave no response and ushered her to take a bath. After taking a bath, Haruhi saw that clothes are lying on the bed. It was a plain jeans and shirt so Haruhi has no complains about the clothes.

While still wondering where she was supposed to go, Haruhi followed everybody and kept quiet. 'I'll just have to talk to Mori-senpai about this.' She thought. She kept her mouth shut even during the car ride to wherever she's heading. But not after she saw that the car stopped on an airport.

"Where exactly am I going?" she shrieked. But nobody answered. Haruhi went past the security checkpoints and headed straight to a private plane. Much to her protest, she entered the plane and saw Mori sitting on one corner reading the newspaper.

Haruhi looked at him angrily and marched straight towards him. She tapped her foot and asked, "What am I doing here? Where are we heading?" Mori looked up from his newspaper and looked at Haruhi straight on the eye.

"Takashi just wants you to be safe Haru-chan." Hunny said while he popped out of his hiding spot and rest his chin on the airplane seat.

"Hunny-sempai!" Haruhi shrieked.

"Takashi just wants you to be safe from the paparazzi who would bind to ask you for an interview. And we know that you wouldn't want to talk to the host club for a while, especially Kyo-chan. So we decided to take you to another country. To have a fresh start and all!" Hunny said.

"But isn't it a lot of trouble for you guys to take me to a whole new country and give me a new life?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter, Haru-chan. What matter is that were taking you somewhere you can have a fresh start. Somewhere no one knows you, somewhere you could forget about Kyouya." Haruhi looked down upon hearing his name.

"Senpai… where…where exactly are we going?" she asked weakly. Mori and Hunny looked at each other.

"America." they said in unison.

* * *

It was 3 weeks since Haruhi's arrival to America. She's currently attending in a public high school (she kept on insisting to go on a public school) and lives in an apartment complex on her own. She met new friends and had new admirers already. Indeed it was a new life.

It was 7: 15 in the morning when Haruhi locks the door of her apartment. "Hey, Haruhi!" Haruhi turned around and saw a petite girl like as herself. The girl has brown eyes and short hair is fixed in her usual ponytails. She wears her big brown coat on top of her polo shirt. She also wears boots and a skirt. 'Typical. She always wears clothes in her unique style.' Haruhi thought.

In Haruhi's new school, girls usually wear jeans and plain polo shirt (school uniform) and occasionally usually they wear a simple sweatshirt.

"Hey Nicole!" Haruhi greeted. Haruhi examined her friend. "Did you cut your hair again, Nicole?" she asked.

"Yup! You like?" Nicole replied. Haruhi smiled and nodded.

"Can you say thank you to your mother for me for the kare kare she gave me yesterday? It was tasty." Haruhi said. Nicole is Filipino along with some Chinese blood. Her mom sometimes cooks Haruhi Filipino food since they are neighbors.

"Sure, no problem." Nicole replied. "Hey, Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to the karaoke thing tonight in my house?" Nicole asked.

"_Yes, _don't worry, I'm going." Haruhi said for the third time since that week.

"Good. I can't wait for tonight. Everybody would be there; Amy, Lianne, Danica, Tri…" Nicole kept on naming people.

"Yeah I know." Haruhi said happily.

**-that evening-**

"So who's going on next?" a guy named Ian asked when he finished singing.

But nobody's listening. They were listening to a guy named Tri and a girl named Danica.

"You know Daniel thinks he's superior to everybody else." Tri said.

"Yeah right, he can't even get a C in science and he said that. That's why he doesn't have any friends." Danica said.

"He thinks he's better than everyone else." said Tri.

"Like you don't." said Ian.

"No, I'm a perfectionist. Not someone like Daniel."

"What's the difference between perfectionists and people who think they are superior anyway?" Haruhi asks.

"A person who thinks they are superior thinks that everything they do is great no matter what it is." said a guy named Edem.

"Perfectionists are forever looking for ways to improve themselves." Said Tri.

"Okay! Who's turn is it now?" Amy asked.

"Oh! Oh! Me, me!" A girl named Danica said. "Wow, Danica you're really hyper today." Nicole said.

"Of course. Now let's see." Then Danica sing the song "Listen to your Heart".

After Danica finished singing, everybody clapped as hard as they can. "Great performance Danica! As always." Said Rozzan.

Danica bowed and joined her friends. "Okay, who's next?" an Indian boy (Asian Indian not American Indian) asked.

"It's Haruhi's turn." Nicole said. Then much to her dismay, Haruhi stood up and faced her new friends. She sighed in irritation. But after all, they do agree that every single one there is going to sing. Plus it's really lonely in her apartment.

"Let's see, what we are going to make Haruhi sing…" Amy said.

"How about 'At the Beginning'?" suggested Danica. Haruhi's eyes widened. 'No, not that song. It reminds me so much of him.' She thought.

"Oh yeah!!! I heard her sing it once, she was really good." Amy said.

"So it's decided, Haruhi would sing 'At the beginning'." said a guy (too lazy to decide which one)

Haruhi hesitantly walked in front of everybody. She stood still for what seems like hours and grabbed her charm bracelet for emotional support.

'Why did they have to pick this song?' she thought while looking for a charm with her fingers. 'But I can't really blame them for putting me up with this, they don't know about him.' Then Haruhi finally grabbed one and surprised at what she got.

It's a snowflake. She doesn't remember how it got to her bracelet. She looked down on her wrist and wondered who could have given it to her. It can't be one of her middle school friends. And it can't be one of her new friends either. So who could have given it to her?

There was a hint kept popping on her mind but never really considered. She turned the snowflake over and her eyes stared at the initials engraved on it. _K.O._

Haruhi came back to reality when the music starts. She closed her eyes and held up her microphone up to her mouth and started to sing.

"_We are strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you…" _

Haruhi lowered her microphone a little bit. Her eyes are still shut.

"_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
what you did to my heart…" _

Haruhi opened her eyes. That wasn't her voice, it wasn't hers at all. It was somebody else's; it's from somebody she knew for over a year now. Haruhi stared at the back of the room where stood a tall, dark haired man who just sang the last few lyrics of the song.

Haruhi's eyes quickly covered with tears. She covered her mouth as she knelt down in shock. The young man slowly walked towards her and gave her his hand. Haruhi looked up and took a good look at the man's face… Kyouya's face…

**I'm sorry for the Cliffy and I already felt the wrath of one of my readers. NIcole kept on screaming on my ear while saying what she thinks of my story. **

**All of the extras in the last scene are real people.**

**I was waiting and planning to write this part for MONTHS so I hope the scene was really well written.**

**Next Ch. the final rose.**


	15. the final rose

**Author's notes: **Again, OC's on the last chapter are real people. They are some of my friends; I just 'lent' them to Haruhi. Nicole is real, she's my BETA and she just asked for an appearance so I gave it to her.

The Feeling of Betrayal

By innocent school girl

Haruhi looked deeply at Kyouya's face. It was straight as usual; there was no sign of emotions whatsoever. His eyes are hidden behind his glasses. Haruhi is doesn't know what to feel for her heart is overflowing with so many emotions right now that she doesn't know which one to show.

She was happy to see him once more, excited to feel his embrace, furious that he might be there to fill her once more with _empty_ words and actions, and a little concerned about what her new friends were thinking right now.

_Her friends_! 'Oh no, this is bad, I need to talk to him alone with no one around' she thought. Haruhi stood up without Kyouya's help and wiped of her tears. She looked around and found that her friends are staring at her and the newcomer. Well, except for Nicole who just watched the two of them smilingly, 'Nicole…' she thought furiously.

Nicole noticed the look Haruhi's giving her and gave a small giggle.

'She's so dead.' She thought. "Umm… can you guys please excuse us for a second?" she asked. Haruhi didn't stay for anyone's reply and grabbed Kyouya's arm and dragged him outside the apartment.

Several heads turned to watch them. Haruhi, knowing that people would poke out their heads to watch the two of them, walked outside the apartment complex. They walked; or rather Haruhi dragged Kyouya to a vacant park.

The park was peaceful under the starry sky. Fresh air swept across their faces and little squirrels were running around freely.

Haruhi lead him into the playground inside the park. As they grew nearer and nearer, Haruhi walked slower and slower. As if she was trying to avoid whatever was in the playground.

When they arrived, Haruhi let go of Kyouya's arm and silently. She walked away and sat down on the swings facing opposite of Kyouya.

Haruhi silently went back and forth, Kyouya walked towards her. "Why did you look for me?" she asked.

Kyouya paused for a minute and opened his mouth in reply, but perhaps he waited a minute too long..

"What?! Isn't it enough that you hurt me back home? Do you want me to get hurt over here too?!" she cried.

"No, Haruhi, I'm afraid-"

"Please. Kyouya, leave me alone. Mori-senpai was kind enough to give me a new life here. He gave me a chance to forget the pain. So please, will you let me move on with my life?" she pleaded.

Tears started to form in her eyes once more. 'Stupid! You know that you want to see him for so long and now you're asking him to leave?!' she thought

"Haruhi," he sighed. "You don't know how sorry I am. I didn't mean to and I forgot all about the assignment that day when you left me. And you know that when I apologize I mean it.-"

'Yeah right, the whole time I've known you Kyouya, you never apologize whole heartedly.' Haruhi thought.

"-And I really do mean it this time, Haruhi."

Silence.

"I won't push you to come back. I know that you wouldn't be truly happy that way.-"

'That was very considerate of him. That is if he's really telling the truth.'

"-It may be hard to believe, but everything that I'm saying is true. And the one and only reason I came is to see you that you are okay and perhaps a bit more. But I guess that your comfortable with the new life your new lover gave you." He explained coolly.

Haruhi stood up and faced Kyouya. "What do you mean by 'new lover'? Kyouya, so far I've only _had_ one." Haruhi said.

Kyouya's eyes widened. "But when I saw the two of you in that room with Mori-senpai, I just assumed-"

"Wait, was it you who knocked on the door while I was in the showers?" Haruhi asked.

'She remembered that tiny little detail for way back then? She has a good memory.' Kyouya thought.

"Yes. So I assume that you are saying that you never did anything with Mori-senpai?"

"No! I wouldn't do anything with him especially right after what happened earlier. He just comforted me." Haruhi shrieked.

Kyouya's body stiffened. 'How could I forget that Haruhi wouldn't do anything like that?' he thought.

"Then I'm safe to assure you that I still have a chance to repair our relationship."

"What relationship? We never had a relationship! This _relationship _was only a scheme to impress your father and to become the heir."

"Haruhi, I don't need to impress my father to become the heir. You see, I already owned the company."

"What? But how?" Haruhi asked.

"I bought the company with the investments I made during my second year. And I admit, my father.." He took a deep breath. "My father asked me to court you for the benefit of the company." He said softly.

"I've heard enough." Haruhi stood up and walked past Kyouya, but he grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

Kyouya stopped when he saw her face. Her eyes were watering and her cheeks started turning red.. "Please, Kyouya, just leave me alone. I already know all this so there's no purpose for you to come all the way here. You are just repeating what Akito told me."

Kyouya touched her face tenderly and Haruhi wanted to put her hand over his but resisted the urge. "No, Haruhi, there's something more." He whispered.

"I have fallen for you. I fell for you during that time in the garden during New Year's. And I regretted all the plans, all the schemes I made to make you mine for profit. But from that moment on, I did want you to be all mine. But just only this time, I want you because I know you are perfect for me. You're smart, kind- hearted, beautiful, and basically, the exact opposite of me. And most of all, I… I…" he said.

"Shut it! How would I know that you're telling the truth?" Haruhi asked and looked away. 'Damn it!! I believe him, but…I can't help but think he's lying?'

Haruhi looked at Kyouya and the next thing she felt were his lips against hers.

Haruhi was surprised but happy nonetheless. For now, she knows how he feels about her. She knew she was feeling emotional today since so many tears of sadness had flown from her eyes. But she smiled as this next tear that formed in her eye, a tear of joy.

* * *

Haruhi locks her apartment for the very last time. She turns around to grab her suitcases when a voice came calling. "Haruhi!!" Haruhi turned around and saw Nicole running towards her. 

Nicole slowed down as she grew nearer and grabbed Haruhi in a tight embrace. "I'm gonna miss you sooo much Haruhi." She cried.

"I know I'm gonna miss you too. I'm gonna miss everybody. And I would really miss the times all of us spend together." Haruhi said.

"I know, just promise me to talk with every month so that we don't lose touch with each other." Nicole said.

"Yeah. I promise." Haruhi broke of from the bear hug and turned around once more and grabbed her bags. Haruhi turned around and looked at Nicole once more.

"Wait, Haruhi, one more thing!" Nicole ran towards Haruhi and handed her a silver bracelet with brightly colored flower charms. "_Don't _forget."

Haruhi was the one to give a hug this time. "I'll miss you, Nicole. Now who's going to make me laugh with their silliness?"

With a giggle she waved goodbye and started for the limo waiting for her. As the car drove down the street, Haruhi could still see the girl jumping up and down and waving, with her signature ponytails moving from side to side.

* * *

When Haruhi arrived at her apartment in Japan for the first time in a long while, she was greeted with confetti exploding on her faces. Haruhi blinked several times and saw that her father and every member of the host club were there. Including Hunny and Mori. 

"Welcome Home, Haruhi!" they all chanted with bright smiles on their faces.

"Oh Haruhi! How Daddy missed you so much!!" Tamaki said as she approach to attack Haruhi. But he was stopped by the sight of a figure behind Haruhi.

"Kyouya!! What are you doing with my beloved daughter?! Are you scheming again?!" Tamaki asked as he points at Kyouya.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what you are talking about Tamaki. As far I'm concerned I've been completely honest with Haruhi and after her little vacation in America, life would continue to move on with no conflicts whatsoever."

"But she-and you-she ran away because-and you guys…" Tamaki said as he points at Haruhi and Kyouya.

Kyouya ignored him and walks towards Ranka. "I'm guessing that you two got back together in America."

"Your guess is correct Ranka-san."

Ranka looked at the gleeful Haruhi.who is talking to her friends. "I won't stop the two of you, since I know that so far, you're the only guy who has truly made her happy."

Kyouya looked at Haruhi. "And I'm about to make her even happier." Kyouya approached Haruhi, ignoring the death glares given to him by Hikaru and the strange look from Mori.

"Haruhi, may I speak to you, alone?" He asked. The people surrounding Haruhi looked at him strangely.

But Haruhi just gave him a smile. "Sure." she said.

Kyouya took Haruhi outside her apartment, leaving the confused eyes of their friends behind. He let Haruhi walk towards the edge of the terrace and look down below.

"It's good to be back home." She said. Kyouya was silent. "What do you want to talk about, Kyouya?"

"It's just, all of the things that happened seems so unreal. This whole thing, you going to America, us. This whole thing that happened to us is like a fairytale and no matter how much I recall it, things just don't seem to fit." He said coolly.

"I know, I was thinking the same way too. But at least we got through it right? And I'm done with surprises for a while."

"My assumption is that this little adventure of ours isn't over yet." he hid his hands inside his jacket pocket.

"How so?"

Kyouya knelt down in front of Haruhi and took out a velvet box. Kyouya looked deeply in her eyes, "Haruhi, I know we're still young and there would probably more obstacles to come. But I feel that after all we've been through at this point, we can always be together. So Fujioka Haruhi, will you marry me?"

Haruhi never said yes or no, instead she answered Kyouya by attacking him with a hug and kissing him passionately. Other voices were heard from the background, but none of them seems to matter. For that night were theirs and theirs alone.

* * *

**A.N. **This is now the last Ch. of my first fic ever. Well it was nice while it lasted and I was planning to end it with Haruhi's wedding about 7 years later w/ Nicole as the brides maid but there was no time to write it. So goodbye for now and pls vote on what fic you wish for me to write next since I don't know which one.

1. _What if: _a bunch of one shots that answers your what if question about the host club. Such as what if Kyouya and Mori switched bodies?

2. _Untitled: _a Harry Potter/ Ouran crossover, Tamaki decided to go and meet some of his long lost cousins in France. But instead, he was informed that his cousins are staying in England for some kind of tournament. Now Harry and the others have to bear the craziness of these muggle visitors.

or do you guys want me to do both at the same time? Vote!!! (I will not publish a story until there was a clear winner and most of my projets are over, since there was never a day I don't have a project.)

'kay Vote! Vote! and goodbye, for now.


End file.
